The Hunters
by LMXB
Summary: The Atlantis team get their first sighting of a band of Wraith worshiper hunters and things go downhill very quickly.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. No profit is made from this.

**Summary:** A team from Atlantis get their first sighting of a band of Wraith worshiper hunters and things go downhill very quickly. This is set sometime in the middle of season 5 and is a Ronon/Jennifer fic.

* * *

"So moving on to the new safety procedures." Woolsey said reading off his agenda. Before he could discuss the new procedures an off-world gate activation had him jumping from his seat and heading out to the control room.

"Why is that every time Mr Woolsey introduces new policy Rodney manages to miss the staff meeting?" Zelenka complained.

"You think he is hacking into Woolsey's personal files and planning missions to miss the changes?" Jennifer asked.

"He must be. There is no other way he could be this lucky." Zelenka grumbled as Woolsey re-entered the room.

"I'm afraid I will have to postpone the rest of the meeting." Woolsey said to relief of most people in the room. "Dr Keller, could you stay back please."

"Is something wrong? "Jennifer asked as the others quickly left before Woolsey had a chance to change his mind.

"Nothing major, it appears that SGA-6 has run into a spot of trouble in their negotiations and feel having a doctor there to help the leader's son recover from a bug would help the negotiations."

"Of course. I'll go."

"Or one of your staff." Woolsey suggested.

"That's ok, I can handle it."

"As can your extremely capable staff."

"Yes, but it is my turn."

"But you are in charge, which means you can delegate." Woolsey pressed.

"I can, but I won't." Jennifer replied, beginning to feel she was missing something. "It is a simple bug, I can handle it, unless there is something that you aren't telling me."

"No, not at all." Woolsey replied uncomfortably. "It's just that I would prefer the CMO to be on Atlantis. I mean I am already short the head of the military operations and his second in command as well as the head of science." He explained without making eye contact with Jennifer.

"Ok what are you hiding?" Jennifer asked, sensing the lie and becoming concerned.

"Nothing. It's just that there is concern over safety."

"My safety?"

"In part." Woolsey said.

"Ok, I know I have had some bad luck off-world-" Jennifer started only for Woolsey to cut in.

"Some? Some does not cause repetitive stress injuries from the excess paperwork Dr Keller. But it is not you apparent bad luck that concerns me."

"It's not?" Jennifer asked. "Then what is it?"

"It is the safety of everyone else."

"What do you mean?" Jennifer pressed not knowing if she really wanted to know the answer.

"I am concerned that if you go off-world, others will pay for it."

"Others? Pay how?" Jennifer questioned, feeling confused.

"Dr Keller, in case you have been blinded from the obvious, Ronon can be somewhat...spontaneous and unrestrained at times, especially when training recruits. On the recent occasions when you have been off-world without him, the the number of injuries has tripled.

"Well he is off on a mission, so won't be here to increase infirmary admissions."

"While that is true, that is not the only problem." Woolsey said, sensing he was digging himself into a hole.

"Then what is?" Jennifer asked, beginning to grow annoyed.

"It was suggested that it would be best if you only went off-world when accompanied by a team or person from a pre-approved list." Woolsey said uncomfortably.

"Suggested by who?"

"That's not really the point."

"As CMO I may need to leave the city to attend medical emergencies."

"Dr Keller, whilst I agree that for medical emergencies you will need to have no restraints put on you, this is not an emergency and I agree with the others that as CMO you should be protected."

"Others? Just how many are in this committee of testosterone fueled relics from the eighteenth century?"

"Again, that is not really the point." Woolsey replied wincing.

"If someone wants to restrict my movements they should have the courage to tell me in person. Having some secret agreement to stop Ronon getting upset is not acceptable."

"Yes but-" Woolsey began only for Jennifer to cut in.

"Good, we are agreed. I'll get my kit." She said before leaving Woolsey's office. The bureaucrat sat at his desk shaking his head muttering.

"This will be a long week."

"Dr Keller." Captain Merton greeted as Jennifer stepped through the gate half an hour later.

"Captain." Jennifer replied. "How bad as he?"

"From what I can tell, not bad. He has a fever and is weak but is probably just a bad cold."

"Thank you doctor." Jennifer said, walking with Merton towards the village.

"Sorry Ma'am, I'll leave the diagnosing to you." The captain returned as he scanned the area.

"Captain." Jennifer said after a few moments.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Is this area renowned for bandits?"

"No ma'am."

"Yeti like creatures?"

"No."

"Killer rabbits?"

"No ma'am." Merton said very perplexed.

"Then why are you so tense?"

"I'm not tense ma'am? Just keeping my eyes open and being cautious."

"My bad luck is not that bad."

"No Ma'am. Your record is only slightly worse than Dr McKay's and you complain far less."

"So why are you so tense?"

"If something happens to McKay on a mission he complains more. Something happens to you and well, you know."

"No I don't know. What exactly does Ronon do?"

"Extra training." Merton said after a thoughtful pause. "Here's the village." He added with relief. "The leader's house is on the far side of the village. Should only take five minutes from here. And this," he said motioning to the man approaching, "is the village leader."

Several minutes later, after introductions, Jennifer was with the leader's son whilst Merton was ensuring that every potential threat was mitigated. Jennifer spent the next hour talking to the boy and running tests, ruling out the possibility that something serious was wrong. As she was finishing up and was beginning to relax she saw Merton hurrying towards the building.

"Doc." Merton called rushing towards Jennifer.

"What's wrong?" Jennifer asked, wondering if she really was jinxed.

"Not entirely sure. Hamilton just reported a large group coming through the gate. They are armed and have a prisoner. They are heading this way, so it could just be a local issue, but I'm thinking it is best to step aside, stay out of it and be ready to run."

"They didn't have war paint on did they?" Jennifer asked nervously.

"Relax doc, they are not Bola Kai." Merton smiled reassuringly at the doctor. Just then the volume in the village increased as strange new group neared. "Of course the Bola Kai don't have guns, which these guys do, so I am not sure that is a good thing."

As the volume continued to grow Merton shook his head and asked. "How's the kid?"

"He's fine, just needs rest and fluids." Jennifer explained.

"Good." The captain said grabbing his radio. "Giggs, Jordan get over here ASAP. We are going to clear out until what ever is going on has stopped." After getting the acknowledgments he helped Jennifer pack up her bag, all the while the noise grew in the centre of the village.

When Giggs and Jordan arrived Merton immediately asked,

"What's going on?"

"There's some type of trial going on." The Lieutenant replied.

"Try witch hunt." The youngest team member said. As he saw the raised eyebrow he said. "Where I come from dragging a girl along the floor is not a trial."

"Let's go." Merton said getting a bad feeling. The group had barely made it two metres when the leader's wife, with two of her other children in tow, neared.

"Are you leaving? Is Tomasin ok?"

"Tomasin is fine, he just requires plenty of fluids and rest." Jennifer said before Merton explained.

"We are going to head back home and let you sort out you local business." He said waving towards where all the sound was coming from. "We don't want to interfere in your local laws and justice."

"Those men who came are not from here, they are Ikiru."

"Ikiru?" Merton asked.

"They are a band of hunters. They search out Wraith worshipers and punish them. They give them a trial on Wraith free worlds so that others are deterred from becoming Wraith worshipers." The woman explained. "They will not harm you. They only go after those who are allies of the Wraith."

"That maybe, but I would feel better returning to my people until this is over." Merton said firmly.

"Of course." The woman replied, the disappointment evident in her voice. "Let me fetch my-"

"There is no need. He is going to be busy with the Ikiru. We will come back when all of this has passed." Merton interrupted, keen to get Jennifer safely back to Atlantis.

"Of course." The woman said, moving aside.

"Is there a way to get back to the gate without going through the centre of the village?" The captain asked.

"The gate?" The woman asked. "You mean the Ancestral Ring?" After Merton nodded she explained. "No, the river surrounds the edges of the village. The only exit is the way you came."

Merton muttered under his breath before signalling the others to form up round Jennifer. Looking at Jennifer he instructed. "Stay between us and keep moving. I want to get out of here with nothing going wrong." Nodding in worried agreement Jennifer moved with the group.

As they got closer to the middle of the village they could begin to make out some of the shouting. Knowing that his life would be more peaceful and last longer if they hurried through the village and ignored the shouting Merton considered blocking out the noise. However, something inside him drew his attention to the crowd and his brain began listening and the sense of dread spread. The man shouting in the, now not so distant, distance sounded almost possessed. His words were cold, but his voice passionate.

"Leaving?" A man said stepping in front of the group holding a small gun.

"This is not our world and we were due back home a while ago." Merton said, slowing his pace, but continuing to move forward.

"You have nothing to fear from us, unless you serve the Wraith." Another man said, appearing to their side. Again he was armed.

"We don't fear you." Merton replied calmly. "We don't want to get involved in your business here."

"The Wraith are everybody's business." A third man said. "We risk our lives to find those who have betrayed our kind. It is important that everyone knows what these traitors have done and what the punishment is."

"We insist you stay." A fourth man said.

Looking around Merton saw there were in fact eight men surrounding them, all armed. Knowing there was nothing he could do Merton sighed and said.

"Lead the way."

Ensuring his group walked at a pace that gave them space from the others Merton looked down at Jennifer and said. "Whatever happens stay close and don't draw attention to yourself. The second we can we will make a run for it, I have a bad feeling about these people."

Finally they made it to the middle of the village and caught sight of the Wraith worshipper, a woman in her thirties who was covered in bruises. Her expression blank and her eyes hollow. As the man standing next to her launched into another tirade he threw her down to the floor causing everyone in Merton's group to tense.

"Right now there is nothing we can do." He whispered whilst darting his eyes to all of the armed men surrounding the area. But he still removed the safety from his P90.

"Before sentence is delivered do you have anything to say?" The man at the front asked the beaten woman. "Do you wish to ask forgiveness or acknowledge your sins?"

"I serve the Wraith and I am proud to do so." The woman said loudly, drawing jeers from the crowd. "But at least I do not hide who I am." Pointing to Jennifer she added. "She is your real enemy. She helps my masters, but pretends to be one of you."

Slowly and silently every head turned to look at Jennifer. Stepping in front of the doctor Merton said.

"We do not serve the Wraith, we fight the Wraith. My people have destroyed many Hives."

"I saw her." The woman said, still pointing towards Jennifer. "She came to my Hive, she worked in the labs with my masters creating weapons."

"Do you deny this?" The man leading the trial asked signalling his men to fetch Jennifer. Immediately SGA-6 moved into protective positions round the doctor, with their P90s raised.

"We are not Wraith worshippers." Merton said.

"She does not accuse you, she accuses her." The man shouted. "If she is innocent allow her to come here and defend herself." When Merton's men refused to move the strangers opened fire. Seconds later Jennifer stood trembling, her fallen comrades by her feet. "Bring her." The man shouted moments before large hands gripped her arms and dragged her through the crowd towards the head of the strangers and the Wraith worshiper.

"Well, do you deny what she has said?" He demanded as Jennifer was thrown to her knees before them.

"I'm not a Wraith worshiper."

"You have helped my masters. Your name is Keller and you come from the Ancient city." The woman proclaimed, drawing shocked murmurs from the crowd.

"Well?" The man demanded.

"I have been on a Hive. I helped make a weapon, but it was a weapon to change the Wraith. To stop them feeding on humans." Jennifer said desperately.

"You gave the Wraith a weapon?" The man questioned, his voice betraying how furious he was. Not waiting for Jennifer to answer he unleashed a blow knocking the doctor unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: **Any feedback, positive or negative, will be gratefully received. Chapter two up next weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

Jennifer awoke feeling pain in most of her limbs and a horrible damp smell attacking her nose. She spent a few minutes listening for signs she was not alone. As she concentrated on listening she realised something was wrong, her arms were defying gravity. When she dared to open her eyes, it did little to help her gain intelligence on her situation as her prison was barely lit. The light was enough to make her realise that she was chained to a wall, her arms stretched above her head. Pulling on the chains, just in case they were attached to a crumbling wall, she sighed when there was no give. Knowing she had little to no chance of escape from the chains she started trying to assess her situation. She looked down and could not see any obvious injuries. To her surprise she still seemed to be wearing her tac vest. Before she could consider what that meant she heard footsteps echoing nearby, slowly and steadily getting louder. Shutting her eyes she tried to concentrate on the sound and work out how many people were approaching. A few moments before the door to her cell creaked open she settled on six.

A man approached her holding a flaming torch. Although the brightness of the light hurt her eyes she, through squinting, was disappointed to see she had been wrong and there were in fact three men, all armed.

"Are you ready to acknowledge your crimes?" The man who had led proceedings in the village asked.

"I'm not a Wraith worshiper." Jennifer protested.

"Yet you admit to helping the Wraith, to giving them weapons."

"To use against each other not against humans." Jennifer said as the man drew closer so the heat from the torch caused her cheek to burn.

"Helping the Wraith is wrong." The man shouted. Then in a calmer voice ordered. "Take her down." He then turned and left the cell. Moments later Jennifer was being dragged out after him.

When she finally breathed the outside air its coldness caused her to shiver. As her eyes tried to adjust to the natural light she was thrown onto her knees.

"Do you know what a runner is?" The man who seemed to be in charge asked. When Jennifer nodded he laughed. "Very few people know what they are. In fact the only ones we have come across who have known have been Wraith worshipers." He paused for effect then continued. "Do you know what happens to runners?" Not waiting for Jennifer to answer he went on. "They are hunted like animals. Yet they are not animals, they are humans. It is the Wraith and their followers who are the animals, it is they who deserve to be hunted like the beasts that they are." Once again he paused, this time the break was dragged out. "That is what we do. We hunt the Wraith worshipers, then when we find one we bring them here and hunt them like their masters hunt our kind. At midday the next hunt starts and you are the prey." He said crouching down so his face was close to Jennifer's. "When the hunt begins no mercy will be shown, so I suggest you run. Now." When Jennifer responded by staring at him in fear he hauled her to her feet and pushed her forward shouting. "Run."

Confused, fearful and disorientated Jennifer half ran, half stumbled away from the men into the shrubbed area beyond. For awhile she just ran, wanting to put distance between herself and the men, but as the cold, sharp air hit her lungs she found it harder and harder to draw breath and eventually came to a breathless stop. Knowing she could not outrun the men she tried to come up with a plan to buy her time. But as her brain began working at normal speed she realised that the temperature was too cold and she was not on the same planet. She knew then she had to find a stargate. Looking round for any signs of threat she tried to keep calm. Having convinced herself that she was, for now, alone she searched herself for weapons and supplies. Her tac vest pockets were still full, which meant she had emergency rations and medical supplies. However, she no longer had a radio and her only weapons were her concealed knives.

Looking around again she tried to form a plan. She knew she needed to find the gate, but she had no idea where it was or indeed how to find it. If she couldn't find the gate in the short term, due to the cold and the wind, she knew she would need to find shelter, camouflaged shelter. Again she was fairly sure this was out of her league, but ultimately she had little choice. Desperately trying to remain calm she looked around again, this time further into the distance and saw a hill range a few miles off. Knowing from the top of the hills she would have good visibility and may, just possibly, see the gate she set off towards the range.

Ten minutes later the cold air was once again causing her lungs to feel restricted and her hands were now numb but she ran on, desperate to reach the high ground.

When she finally reached the base of the hill she looked up with in-trepidation at how steep the incline was. Scanning the area for an easier route up she found none and instead had to settle for scrambling up the hill. The steep gradient meaning that she was forced to grab hold of the bracken with her numb hands, exposing them to the biting wind. Trying to ignore the stinging in her hands and burning in her calves she kept clambering trying not to loose heart by her slow progress.

She finally reached a gentler incline, which almost resembled a track. Allowing herself to have a brief pause she breathlessly crouched down trying to recover, shoving her hands into her pockets to try and warm them. Her stomach churned and nausea swept through her, part from worry and fear and part from the physical exertion. However, she knew that no matter how bad she felt now it was far better than if she didn't keep moving and got caught. Having another look round she stood up straight and set off up the track, which steadily got steeper and steeper. All the while the relentless wind caused her hair to whip her face and her hands and cheeks to become rawer.

When she was beginning to think he could go no further she sighted the peak of the hill just thirty metres away. Thirty steep metres, but still just thirty metres. Feeling momentarily reinvigorated she bounded up the final stretch, fighting against the ever present wind. When she finally reached the summit she took a few moments to catch her breath before looking out over her surroundings. To her dismay the clouds and drizzle meant that her visibility was nearly zero and all her recent clambering had brought her no closer to finding the stargate. Still wheezing she tried to come up with another plan, she could not run forever and she doubted she could go on much longer. Gasping for breath she looked round, trying to decide on a route, all of the options looked equally bad.

A bullet ricocheting of a nearby rock made up her mind for her and she scrambled down the hill in, what she hoped was, the opposite direction to the shooter. Desperate to escape the danger as quickly as possible she ran with more speed than was advisable and ended up tripping and falling down the incline.

Bouncing and sliding down the rocky hillside she felt every blow and every resulting bruise form. When she finally came to a stop she tried to ignore the pain and clamber to her feet, but she hadn't managed to stand when a familiar voice said.

"Pathetic."

Looking up, her chest still heaving, she found herself staring at a gun. She did not have time to register fear before the gun flashed and her world went dark.

"Colonel, you're back early, welcome back." Woolsey said hurrying down the steps. Picking up on the anxious body language Sheppard asked.

"What's happened?"

"Jennifer?" Ronon immediately asked.

"Is off-world." Woolsey said causing the Satedan to growl.

"I thought there was a rule about the doc not leaving the city without Ronon, Teyla, Lorne or myself in tow."

"There is."

"So why is she not here?" Sheppard asked.

"A situation arose and she insisted on going."

"Couldn't you insist she didn't?"

"I tried to encourage her to send one of her team, but apparently I encouraged her too strongly."

"And she guessed you were hiding something?" Sheppard concluded. "So what did you tell her?"

"The truth."

"The truth? Were you trying to get me stabbed by a giant syringe?"

"Apparently so. Let's just say the exchanged reminded me how many arguments I won with my ex-wife."

"So where is she and who is she with?" Sheppard questioned.

"She is assisting SGA-6, the village leader's son is sick."

"Relax Chewy, Merton is a good guy." The Colonel said to a restless Ronon.

"There may be a problem though." Woolsey said looking at his watch.

"What kind of a problem?" Sheppard asked.

"SGA-6 are due to check in in fifty nine minutes."

"Merton knows about the rule." Sheppard said, getting worried.

"What rule?" Teyla asked.

"When the doc is on a mission check-ins happen at least an hour early." Sheppard said. "We should dial."

"Agreed." Woolsey said signalling to Chuck. Whilst the technician was dialling Sheppard asked.

"Is Teldy's team back?"

"Yes, they got in a few hours ago."

"Good." Sheppard said as the stargate flashed into life. Not waiting for Woolsey, the Colonel attempted to establish radio contact with all of Merton's team. All he received in return was static. Sharing a worried look with the others Sheppard contacted Teldy's team and ordered them to gateroom.

"Are you taking a Jumper?" Woolsey questioned.

"Yes." McKay jumped in. As all eyes turned to him he said. "What? I have just returned from a five mile hike." Pointing to Ronon he added. "He wants to find Jennifer as quickly as possible. The Jumper will be the quickest option."

"McKay's right, we'll get to the village quicker by Jumper. Teldy's team will go by foot." Sheppard said. "You guys go to the Jumper bay I'll brief Teldy." The Colonel said before looking at Ronon. "Ronon try to relax, Merton is well trained and will protect the doc." Sheppard said, try to ease some of Ronon's fears.

Twenty minutes later Sheppard was landing the Jumper on the outskirts of the quiet village, the flyby having revealed no signs of fighting or trouble. Nor had it shown signs of the missing team. However, just before the Jumper touched down his radio erupted into life.

"Colonel Sheppard come in." Teldy requested of the radio.

"Go ahead Major."

"We've found Hamilton. He's unconscious and his P90 has been fired."

"Any sign of the others?" Sheppard asked getting a sinking feeling.

"No Sir."

"Ok, take him back to the gate then join us in the village." The Colonel ordered, wondering how he was going to keep Ronon from attacking the first villager he saw. Taking a deep breath, Sheppard turned to face the Satedan.

"Ronon we don't know what happened here. The villagers may have had nothing to do with it. I'm ordering you to let me get the answers my way." When Ronon failed to respond the Colonel said. "I mean it Ronon, we do this my way."

"Fine." Ronon said grudgingly. Not fully convinced by Ronon's response Sheppard nodded to Teyla who opened the Jumper door.

The group walked quickly towards the nearest lifesign that McKay had picked up on the scanner, all of them wanting answers. Rounding a corner they neared a man who looked at the group nervously. Carefully Sheppard's team continued to approach the man.

"You are like the others?" The man said looking at their clothes.

"Yes. Where are our people?" Sheppard asked.

"The Wraith worshiper was taken, the others were shot."

"Wraith worshiper? Shot?" Sheppard said, trying to comprehend what was being said.

"She deceived you too?" The village asked sympathetically. When he heard the pronoun Ronon growled angrily and grabbed hold of the village, thrusting him into the nearest wall.

"Jennifer is not a Wraith worshiper."

"That is what your people said, but she admitted it." The fearful villager said.

"Wait a minute our doctor, Dr Keller confessed to being a Wraith worshiper?" Sheppard asked, wondering just what Jennifer had done as a child to attract this much bad luck.

"Yes, no." The villager said praying help would come soon.

"Colonel please let me explain." Another man said approaching the group. Not releasing his grip on the villager Ronon turned and snarled at the newest member of the conversation.

"And you are?" Sheppard asked.

"Viero. I am the leader of the village. It was my son that brought your doctor here."

"And you repay our kindness by accusing our doctor of being a Wraith worshiper?" Teyla asked.

"No, we accused her of nothing. It was the Ikiru."

"The what?" McKay and Sheppard asked in unison as recognition crossed Teyla's and Ronon's faces.

"They are hunters of Wraith worshipers. They seek out those who have served the Wraith and punish them, normally by bringing them to other planets and humiliating them publicly before killing them as a warning to others to not follow the Wraith." Teyla explained.

"Great another bunch of homicidal nethanderals to worry about." McKay muttered. "And what is it with Jennifer and finding them?"

"What do they have to do with our doctor?" Sheppard asked, trying to ignore McKay, seeing that Ronon would not keep his restraint much longer.

"The Ikiru came here with a Wraith worshiper. After she had been accused of her crimes she was given a chance to speak. When she did she accused your doctor."

"And you believed her?" Ronon growled.

"No, but then the worshiper spoke your doctor's name and knew you came for the city of the Ancients. It was all the proof the Ikiru needed. Your doctor tried to explain, but by then it was too late." The village leader said.

"Then what happened?" Sheppard pressed.

"They took your doctor and the Wraith worshiper and left our world."

"And you didn't stop them?" Ronon snarled releasing his grip on the villager and lunging for the leader.

"No, there were too many of them and your doctor did confess to helping the Wraith." The leader said quickly, with a trembling voice.

"Our doctor helped your son and you let her be dragged off by a bunch of hunters?" Sheppard asked in anger and disbelief.

"There was nothing we could do. If we did try to stop them our whole village would have been punished. Your men tried to protect her and were shot. What hope did we have, we have no weapons." Viero tried to explain as Ronon began to choke him. "Wait....I know....taken."

"Ronon stop." Sheppard ordered having heard the leaders words. Reluctantly Ronon let Viero go and the leader fell to his knees gasping for breath. "What do you know?" Sheppard asked.

"I had," Viero started before he started coughing, still trying to get his lungs full of oxygen. "them followed." He continued through ragged breaths. "I know the address." He finally spluttered out.

When he heard the leader's words Ronon felt relief and hope. The former runner picked the leader up and began dragging him to the gate.

"Wait." Viero cried. "What about your other men?"

"You said they had been taken out." Sheppard said.

"They were merely stunned. They are still alive." The leader said, causing Sheppard to feel optimistic once more.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, any feedback, positive or negative, is gratefully received. Chapter three up next weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

Jennifer woke up with everything hurting. Her arms once again stretched above her head and chained to the wall. She tried to remember what had happened. She remembered running, she remembered the biting wind and she remembered the fear she felt when she looked at the gun. Most importantly she remembered the gun firing and everything going black. Yet she was alive. She knew from that range she would have been hit. She shouldn't be alive. She looked down and saw no gunshot wounds. Maybe, she considered, it had all been a horrible dream. But if that were the case why did her legs feel like they had just run a marathon and why were her clothes damp. Taking a better look at herself, in the dim light, she saw that her trousers were torn, presumably from the fall. Eventually she decided she must have been knocked out during the fall and everything since then a dream induced by a swelling brain. She realised that did not explain why she was back in chains, so perhaps this was all a hallucination.

Minutes later she was praying that it was all a hallucination as once again her cell was invaded by an all too familiar face. The man walked in, once again with two others close by, and paced in front of Jennifer. The sound of his steps and the movement of him pacing was causing Jennifer's headache to worsen and the feeling of nausea to deepen.

"Did you think we would free you of your sin so soon?" He finally asked. Not following what he was talking about Jennifer's face became one of scared confusion. "You will suffer before we kill you as your masters have made others suffer." He finally said, Jennifer's mind picking up on the repeated use of the word suffer. "For now you are a runner. Everyday you will run and we will hunt. We won't kill you. Not yet, that would be too easy for you. Every time you are caught you'll be punished until the pain and shame is too much for you and you beg for death." Looking to one of his men he nodded and Jennifer soon found herself being released from the chains and dragged outside again.

Once outside she smelt something like barbecued chicken. Glancing round she saw one of her captors eating some form of meat and that was when it hit her just how hungry and thirsty she was. Noticing her glance the leader said.

"If you want food or drink, you'll have to find it yourself. We don't help our enemies. Now go."

Not waiting for a second invitation Jennifer set off in fear and pain, this time not only having to battle the elements but also the strained muscles in her legs. Once again she had little idea where she was going so she just ran, hoping that this route would lead her to the stargate and water.

"Ronon, slow down. We can't just leave Merton's team." Sheppard ordered.

"Your men will be safe in the village." Viero said, deciding that it was best to keep the large man gripping his arm happy.

"Seeing our doctor got kidnapped in the care of your village try not to get too offended if we don't believe you." Sheppard said as Teldy's voice came in over the radio reporting that her team had returned to the planet and were a few minutes from the village.

"As soon as Teldy is here we move. Until then try to keep calm." Sheppard said resulting in a rumbling growl form the Satedan, who clearly did not want to be hanging round.

The moment Ronon saw Teldy approach he started to drag Viero out of the village towards the stargate past Teldy's team who looked on confused.

"Major, how's Hamilton." Sheppard asked setting off after Ronon.

"Still unconscious but they were hopeful of a full recovery Sir."

"Good. We've got a lead on the doc."

"A good lead?" Teldy questioned, concerned with Ronon's angry demeanour.

"Hopefully. The rest of Merton's team are in the hut over there. They look stunned. Have two of your team stay with them and the rest of you come back with us to the gate and I'll fill you in."

Nodding at the sergeant and Porter to remain she fell into step with Sheppard and listened to the explanation. Her concern growing as she heard the plan.

When they finally reached the stargate Ronon threw Viero towards the DHD and ordered him to dial as Sheppard and Teyla tried to calm the big man down. Once a connection was established Sheppard had to move between Ronon and the gate to stop the former runner rushing through.

"Ronon, we don't know what is through the gate so show some restraint." Sheppard said, noticing that Ronon was angrier than he had seen him for a long time. "We don't want to make the doc's situation worse." He added, hoping his words would calm the former runner.

"McKay as soon as we are through I want you to start scanning for the doc." Sheppard ordered, but before McKay could respond he added, "and hostiles."

"As I have told you several times this can't tell the difference. One dot's the same as another." McKay said. "And why are we not taking the Jumper?"

"Because we have three unconscious marines that Teldy needs to get back home." Sheppard explained. "also we have no idea what's through the gate."

"Which is even more reason to take the Jumper." McKay argued.

"And why you should take backup." Teldy threw in.

Looking at Teldy Sheppard said. "Ronon's not going to wait. You know the address now, so when Merton's team is safe at home you can check in." Not giving the Major a chance to argue he looked to McKay.

"We have no idea what the terrain is through the gate, it might not be suitable for the Jumper. Also we know they took her by foot, so going in on foot Ronon will be able to track them."

"We have those handy lifesign detectors for that." McKay argued ignoring the glare coming from Ronon.

"And how many times have they failed?" Sheppard asked. Seeing McKay was about to answer that question he said. "This isn't open for negotiation. Everyone ready?"

"No." McKay muttered, in contrast Ronon took out his gun and gruffly said.

"Let's go."

As Sheppard's team stepped through the gate what they weren't expecting was to be staring into the barrels of several guns.

"Drop your weapons." A man demanded as the stargate shut down. Sheppard's team stood guns raised weighing up their options.

"You could drop yours." Sheppard suggested.

"We outnumber you." The man said.

"Obviously this is a big misunderstanding." Sheppard tried again.

"You come to our home, uninvited, carrying weapons. What am I not understanding correctly?" The man asked as another man approached him and whispered in his ear. What ever was said caused the man to tense. "Drop your weapons or we will open fire."

Knowing there was no way they could win Sheppard gave the order to lower their guns. A decision that did not go down well with Ronon, who very reluctantly followed the order.

"For the record this wouldn't have happened in the Jumper." McKay said handing over his weapons.

"Not helpful McKay." Sheppard said irritably. "Besides, you notice all the trees? With them we would not have managed to land the Jumper."

"Just saying." McKay replied as his hands were tied behind his back.

When all of the team had been bound they were relieved from their other guns and radios. To McKay's disgust they also took his rucksack containing his laptop.

"Oh come on. That is not a weapon." McKay protested, resulting in the butt of a gun pushing into his back sending him to the floor. "Hey." He started to protest, but the gun aiming at his face persuaded him silence was the better option.

"Move." One of the armed men ordered.

"Where are you taking us?" Sheppard asked.

"To the others." One of their captors said.

"Others?" Sheppard tried to probe.

"Keep moving." Was the less than informative response.

"Look can you at least tell us how much further it is?" McKay asked. When he was met by silence he tried again. "Perhaps give us a clue about how long it will take."

"It will take less time if you remain silent and keep walking." The only one of the captors to have spoken to them so far said coldly.

"Well will there be food?" McKay asked hopefully. The man turned and looked at him, his eyes flashing with anger.

"McKay, they have the upper hand and they have weapons, so why are you acting like a kid in the back of a car asking if they are nearly there yet."

"Perhaps because I am tired and hungry and if you'd taken my advice this would all have been avoided."

"How is it that you have turned the doc being kidnapped into a situation about you?" Sheppard threw back.

"All I'm saying is that the Jumper would have being the better option." McKay muttered.

"Ronon stunning you would fit into that category." Sheppard returned.

"What's wrong with Ronon anyway?" McKay asked.

"How do you mean?"

"He's acting kinda subdued and almost like a normal human."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, normally I would stay it was a major evolutionary step. But seeing how Jennifer is missing and they stole his gun, I would say it is disturbing." McKay whispered not wanting to draw attention to himself.

"Maybe he is thinking up a plan?" Sheppard suggested hopefully.

"Please, his plans are always the same, shoot them before they shoot you." McKay pointed out. "There is no thinking involved."

"Maybe he is visualising that plan." Sheppard said.

"Then he'd be smiling. Something's up. You should do something." McKay decreed.

"Seeing how we are all tied up, being dragged to who knows where and surrounded by armed men, what would you like me to do?" Sheppard asked.

"Get Teyla to talk to him?

"Why Teyla?"

"She's a people person."

"And I'm not?" Sheppard questioned.

"Well," The physicist started. "If you think you're up to it go try, and find out if he is hoarding food."

"Ronon, what's your plan?" Sheppard asked picking up his pace to walk along side the former runner.

"Plan?" Ronon questioned.

"Yeah, to escape our captors."

"Don't have one. Thought you and McKay would come up with something." Ronon shrugged.

"You are happy being tied up and dragged through the local scenery?"

"For now." Ronon replied.

"Why?"

"We'd have to come this way anyway. Better to know where the opposition is." Ronon explained.

"Why?" Sheppard asked confused.

"Why what?"

"Why would we need to come this way?"

"Big group came through here recently carrying something. No other tracks left the gate area."

"So you think they are taking us straight to the doc?" Sheppard asked as a scream full of pain and anguish echoed round the area.

"Jennifer." Ronon cried angrily, immediately lashing out at the armed captors. However, with his hands bound behind his back the Satedan was no match for the opposition. Teyla and Sheppard watched Ronon launch himself at the armed men and knew that despite the odds being against them he would need their help. Not pausing to reconsider they too began to attack the armed escorts. However their bound state meant they were no more effective than Ronon and within moments only McKay remained standing, looking down at his unconscious friends. As the physicist noticed that the armed men were closing on him with the guns getting dangerously close he said.

"Hey, I'm not going to cause trouble. I'm the genius of the group, which is why I did not take on a large group of armed vigilantes, whilst my hands were tied behind my ba-" His words were cut off when one of the captors fired the stunner at the scientist knocking him unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, any feedback, positive or negative, is gratefully received. Chapter four up next Friday.


	4. Chapter 4

"Major what's the situation?" Woolsey questioned as Teldy entered his office.

"SGA-6 are all in the infirmary. Colonel Sheppard took his team through the gate to search for Dr. Keller."

"What do you mean through the gate?" Woolsey asked, hearing this for the first time.

"The villagers gave his team the address of the planet Dr Keller was taken to. They went after her."

"Just like that?" Woolsey asked in disbelief.

"Yes Sir."

"He walked into an unknown situation without telling anyone?"

"He told me Sir."

"And you didn't think about pointing out the risks?"

"He's my senior officer Sir. The military is not a democracy." Teldy explained, drawing a shake of Woolsey's head.

"At least tell me you have the address?"

"Yes Sir." Teldy answered handing over a bit of paper with the symbols.

"Good." Woolsey commented. When he remained seated Teldy asked.

"Aren't you going to act?"

"Act?"

"Yes Sir. Dial the address and send reinforcements."

"Isn't protocol to wait, in case they require radio silence?"

"With all due respect Sir we are past the protocol stage. Sheppard took his team into unknown territory. They could have walked straight into a trap. We need intel on his situation. We have to try and establish contact. At the very least we should send a probe through." Teldy argued.

"Very well. Have a probe brought to the gateroom and then we'll dial."

"Already done Sir."

"Very efficient Major." Woolsey commented rising. Holding out the paper with the address on he ordered. "Give this to Chris and have him dial the address." Teldy looked blankly at Woolsey for a moment wondering who Chris was, before saying.

"I have already given Chuck the address, he is already to proceed."

"Fine, give the order to dial." Woolsey said, wondering when everything started to happen behind his back. When the wormhole was established he waited for a moment assuming that Teldy would take control. When she didn't he ordered the probe to be sent through and stood behind Chuck to watch the images that were beamed back. Images that showed no sign of Sheppard's team.

"Establish a radio link." He ordered Chuck, who after pressing a few buttons nodded.

"Colonel Sheppard this is Woolsey. Do you read?" After a few moments of silence he asked Chuck.

"Are you sure you are transmitting on the right frequency?"

"Yes Sir." The technician replied, slightly offended. "I can try a sweeping transmission in case their settings have changed." He suggested.

"Very well." Woolsey agreed before repeating his message to Sheppard, again with no reply. Feeling his migraine worsening, Woolsey waited and waited.

"I'll get my team ready." Teldy said when the gate cut out.

"Major we don't know why Sheppard is not responding. It could be a simple radio problem or it could be something more serious. If it is the latter we need to proceed with caution."

"I believe my team would be put at less of a risk than Sheppard's." Teldy continued.

"And that optimism is based on?"

"Dr Keller was identified by a Wraith worshiper who knew Keller had helped developed a weapon for the Wraith. The only time Keller has been on a Hive Sheppard's team has been there too. If that Wraith worshiper is still alive they will be identified to. The fact that SGA-6 were merely left after they were stunned means we are not all being targeted, only those who the Wraith worshiper can identify."

"That is no guarantee that you will not be a target. Also we do not know what their motives are. I'd be sending in another team blind."

"Not blind Sir. The probe has shown the gate area is safe."

"But unsuitable for taking a Jumper through." Woolsey argued.

"Sheppard's team went through on foot. Us following on foot means we can follow their tracks." Teldy said, repeating Sheppard's argument. Noticing that Woolsey was still hesitating she added. "With all due respect this is a military operation and currently I am the ranking officer. Sheppard's team may need help and I strongly recommend sending backup."

Woolsey stared at the Major pondering all his options. As he made up his mind a niggling doubt raised its head and he reconsidered. He tried playing out every possibility he could think of before finally coming to a decision. A decision that seemed to go against his nature and one he would never have made three months ago. Looking at the Major he said.

"Very well, but add two marines to your team."

"Already done Sir." Teldy replied leaving the office.

"What the hell is that noise?" McKay mumbled as he opened his eyes.

"Nice of you to join us." Sheppard said from somewhere to Rodney's side. "That noise is Ronon trying to break out of his chains."

"Chains?" McKay asked noticing that he too was chained to a wall. "For once couldn't we be put in a five star hotel room?"

"What type of interrogation technique is that?" Sheppard asked.

"From my point of view, a very good one. Will someone please tell Conan to stop trying to defy the laws of physics. The only thing he is achieving is giving me a bigger headache." McKay grumbled.

"Perhaps you should rest, silently." Teyla suggested. "To help your head."

"How can I rest with the clunking and the growling? Not to mention the fact that this is not a particularly comfortable position."

Before Sheppard could give the scathing reply that was forming on his tongue they heard movement from outside their cell.

"Just so you're not disappointed McKay, I doubt that this is room service." Sheppard commented as the door opened and flaming torches lit the small room.

"Look it's obvious there has been some type of mistake. How about you let us go and we'll pretend this never happened?" Sheppard suggested.

"There is no mistake, you are Wraith worshipers." A man replied.

"See that's a mistake." Sheppard said resulting in a blow to his stomach.

"We know that you have helped the Wraith. Do not deny it." The man replied as he walked slowly past every member of the team, carefully observing them.

"We are no more Wraith worshipers than you." Teyla said calmly.

"You have helped the Wraith. You have given them weapons." The man said angrily hitting Teyla across the face.

"To use against the Wraith." Sheppard spoke quickly, wanting to direct the man's attention away from Teyla. "Isn't it better they fight each other rather than coming after humans?"

Unleashing another punch to Sheppard's middle the man shouted. "The Wraith are the enemy."

"We kill Wraith." Ronon spat.

"So you say. But you also arm the Wraith. You are no better than them." The man said unleashing a blow on Ronon.

"What happens now?" Sheppard asked. "We get a trial?" Once again tying to divert attention away from his team.

"You have already admitted your guilt. Your only trial will be to survive the hunt."

"The hunt?" McKay asked.

"You run, we hunt you like the vermin you are."

"How about a different challenge?" McKay asked desperately. "Like chess."

"Is that what you are doing now, hunting our doctor?" Sheppard probed, inwardly cringing at McKay's comment.

"No. The hunt is over."

"You killed her?" Ronon growled.

"No. There is no sport in hunting a lame animal. We have left her to the other wildlife. She may be lucky and die swiftly, but I doubt it." The leader explained causing Ronon to angrily pull on his chains.

"So where's our doctor?" Sheppard pressed, not concealing the anger in his voice.

"The Wraith worshiper? Out there somewhere. If you wish you can spend your efforts trying to find what's left of her. Of course that would not increase your own chances." Turning away the man signalled his other men to bring Sheppard's team outside.

As they were carefully led to the clearing outside the building that acted as their prison, Ronon desperately scoured for signs of Jennifer. Thrown to their knees the leader of the hunters gave the same instructions to them as he had to Jennifer, not that any of them were listening. Each were weighing up their chances of overcoming the group. But each member of Sheppard's team concluded that there were too many armed captors for them to have any luck. As soon as they were told to run Ronon said.

"This way." Before hurrying off into the distance, the others quickly following.

"Great we have lunatic hunters behind us and we are following a possessed man." McKay complained trying to keep up with the group.

When Ronon finally came to stop Sheppard hurried up to the big Satedan and asked. "Why this way?"

"Jennifer came along here." Ronon said before releasing a branch he had been looking at and running off again.

"Does he ever stop?" McKay asked breathlessly. "Energizer should use him as the new bunny." He panted drawing a concerned look from Teyla.

"It's ok, that kind of makes sense." Sheppard assured the Athosian as the group kept following Ronon.

Thirty minutes later McKay came to stop and bent over trying to get oxygen back into his body. "Seriously I am the genius of the group not the jock." He gasped out. "I can't keep up this pace."

"Ronon." Sheppard barked. When the runner stopped and turned round the Colonel added sternly, looking Ronon directly in the eyes. "We need to stop. Five minutes." Ronon growled and paced but did not go on.

"Rodney we need to keep moving." Teyla said gently, passing Rodney some water.

"I know. Just give me a minute." He said still trying to get his breath back. After a few more pants he looked at Teyla and asked. "You think we are heading the right way?"

"You believe we're not?" Teyla questioned.

"Jennifer is in worse shape than I am. Do you think she could have made it this far?"

"Ronon is convinced this is the right path."

"Yeah but is he following his senses or sword?" McKay asked causing Teyla to quirk an eyebrow. "Look all I'm saying is that Jennifer is not cut out for this and based on that lame animal comment it sounds like she needs our help now. We don't have time to follow the wrong path."

"Rodney, has Ronon ever been wrong?"

"Well no. But it's not normally his girlfriend he is tracking."

"Trust in Ronon." Teyla said. "But I will look for signs that we are going the wrong way." When Rodney nodded she added. "We should go, as you said Jennifer needs us now." As the physicist stood Sheppard gave the order to start moving and once again they followed Ronon who hurried through the bushes and trees desperate to find Jennifer.

When the Satedan came to an abrupt halt and began to look round Sheppard and Teyla grew concerned whilst McKay was just grateful for a chance to catch his breath.

"What's wrong?" Sheppard asked.

"Those are Jennifer's." Ronon said pointing down to one set of prints. "Up until now her's have been the only prints. Here other prints join from three different directions." He said pointing to the other imprints in the ground. "They all follow Jennifer's." Sheppard could tell that his friend wanted to charge down the path where the foot prints led, but all his runner experience was telling him to proceed with caution.

"Ok, we split up." Sheppard said. "Teyla, McKay, stay back and follow from a distance. Ronon, we go on." There was a brief pause whilst Ronon and Sheppard drew one of their concealed knives before they set off after the tracks.

It wasn't long before they caught sight of blonde hair lying on the muddy track. Ronon looked along the hair and saw the rest of Jennifer lying immobile on the ground. He hesitated thinking the worse before sprinting towards her, Sheppard at his side.

* * *

**A/N: **I want to thank Frankius17 for suggesting expanding the role of Teldy in the story.

Thanks for all the reviews, any feedback, positive or negative, is gratefully received. Chapter five will go up on Sunday.


	5. Chapter 5

Ronon sprinted towards Jennifer who lay immobile on the ground. As he reached her he realised that her leg was caught in a foothold trap. Except the jaws on this trap had teeth and were sunk into Jennifer's bleeding leg. She lay so still and her face was so pale he wondered if she was still alive. He looked on in fear as Sheppard knelt beside her and felt for a pulse. He waited for what felt like an eternity before Sheppard looked up and said.

"She's alive."

Dropping to her side Ronon gently cupped Jennifer's face, growling as he saw the bruises.

"Jennifer wake up." He gently pleaded, dismayed when she showed no signs of waking.

"It might be for the best." Sheppard said wanting to comfort his friend. "We need to free her from the trap, some of those teeth look to have gone in deep to her leg. It's going to hurt to remove the trap." Growling Ronon moved down to the trap and was about to attempt to open it when Sheppard stopped him.

"Not so fast Chewie. I need to put some pressure round the leg to stop it bleeding too much when we take the teeth out." Sheppard said calmly taking full charge of the situation. Just as he was finishing Jennifer groaned.

"Jennifer." Ronon called as the doctor's eyes began to flutter open.

"Ronon? Colonel?" Jennifer asked confused, not sure why Ronon and Sheppard were here and questioned if they was real.

"Hey doc." Sheppard said as Ronon moved again, this time back up to Jennifer's head where he gently stroked her cheek.

"You remember what happened?" Sheppard asked.

"Set off trap. I Tried to get it off. Not strong enough." She said hoarsely.

"It's ok doc, we'll get you free in no time." Sheppard comforted her, "but it's going to hurt."

"Can't be worse than it going in." Jennifer returned, but her eyes betrayed her raw terror. Squeezing her hand Ronon said.

"It will be ok."

Twenty metres away Rodney and Teyla looked on wondering what was happening.

"Shouldn't we go down and help?" McKay asked.

"Colonel Sheppard knows we are here, if he wanted us he would have signalled. For now it is best that we remain here and look out for trouble." Teyla replied scanning the area.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" McKay questioned.

"I don't know."

"What are they doing to her?" McKay asked leaning forward.

"Rodney," Teyla replied, "it is important that you look for trouble and let John and Ronon do what they need to. Whatever they are doing they will not want to be shot at whilst they are doing it."

Taking the hint Rodney fell silent, although his attention was drawn back to the scene before him wondering what they were doing to Jennifer that required Sheppard to hold her down. When Sheppard finally signalled the pair, Teyla told Rodney to go on whilst she held back.

"What happened? Is she ok?" Rodney asked as soon as he reached Jennifer. "Oh god that's horrible." He exclaimed looking at Jennifer's mangled leg.

"Not a helpful comment McKay." Sheppard said as he tried to stem the bleeding and clean the wounds. "Where's Teyla?"

"She's staying back as a lookout." McKay answered, his eyes transfixed on Jennifer's torn leg. "Is she ok?"

"She passed out from pain when we removed the trap." Sheppard explained, securing the bandages.

"Trap?" McKay asked as his eyes found the teethed metal contraption that had mangled Jennifer's leg. Looking at the metal device the physicist paled.

"Signal Teyla to get down here, we'll be moving out in a minute." Sheppard ordered applying the final touches to the dressing.

"We need to get back to the gate quickly." Sheppard said looking over to Ronon who placed Jennifer over his shoulder in a fireman's lift.

"This way." Ronon said hurrying away from the group.

"How can he know the gate is that way?" McKay asked suspiciously.

"You want to argue the point?" Sheppard questioned.

"Well no."

"Good answer. I tell you what, when we get back to the city you can experiment on Ronon and his homing abilities."

"Really?"

"Well you can try." Sheppard said as he continued to follow Ronon

A couple of minutes later Ronon came to an abrupt stop and signalled the others to move off the track they were on. As they grouped together Sheppard asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone's coming." Teyla answered on behalf of Ronon, having heard the nearing rustling of branches and leaves.

"How close?" Sheppard whispered, having heard nothing.

"About four of your football fields." Teyla replied.

"How can you...never mind" Sheppard responded as Ronon carefully placed Jennifer down on the ground and looked at McKay.

"Look after her." He said quietly, not wanting to alert the approaching threats to their presence. As the physicist obediently nodded Ronon pulled a knife and moved closer to the path.

"They're trying to flank us." Ronon said tensing.

"You sure?" Sheppard asked, invoking Ronon to raise his eyebrows. "Stupid question." The Colonel conceded. "I'll go this way." He said pointing, "Teyla that way and Ronon," before he had finished Ronon was already stealthily disappearing, "that way." Sheppard added saving face.

Moments later Sheppard heard footsteps just ahead of him and backed away trying to find cover behind a nearby tree. What he hadn't anticipated was for there to be someone else waiting behind the tree. Feeling a gun in his back he raised his hands.

McKay moved nervously waiting for a sign, preferably a good one, that the latest trouble was coming to an end. As he started to pace he heard a noise that was out of place. Stopping all his movements he stood and listened to the artificial rustling in the distance that seemed to be getting louder. Knowing his physical limitations he guessed that there was a low probability of him winning a hand to hand fight and that hiding would be a far better option. The problem was Jennifer. He could try running alone, hoping to draw the threat away from Jennifer towards him, but that was risky. He realised that his only choice was to try to wake Jennifer or cripple himself trying to carry her. Quietly he moved to her side and placed a hand over her mouth, in case she woke up screaming, and began to gently shake her awake, whilst whispering her name.

As Jennifer began to wake she felt a pressure on her face over her mouth and started to panic. She started to struggle but the pain from her torn leg and pulled muscles swept through her body weakening her will, but still she tried to fight on. As she did so she felt something was wrong, she could hear a rant. Although, over her thumping heart, she could not make out the voice or the words she recognised the tone. Relaxing she opened her eyes and saw Rodney. Had the physicist not seen the pain in her eyes he would have unleashed a scathing remark. Instead he gave her a sympathetic glance before explaining quickly and quietly their situation

"Can you walk?" McKay asked when he had finished.

Not entirely convinced she nodded and tried to hide her grimace as Rodney helped her to her feet. Pulling one of Jennifer's arms round his shoulder he waited a moment allowing Jennifer time to adjust to having weight on her leg. When she nodded they slowly made their way into the distance.

"How the hell did you do that?" Sheppard asked as Major Teldy appeared in front of him.

"Well Sir, one of these helps." Teldy said as she walked up to the Colonel waving a lifesigns detector.

"Major, what are you doing here?"

"Here to rescue you Sir. And Sir I think you can lower you hands." Teldy explained. Realising his hands were still raised he quickly lowered them and looked back at a smirking sergeant.

"Sarge."

"Sir." The Sergeant returned.

"Where's the rest of your team?" Sheppard questioned.

"Two marines are at the gate. Porter and Gibson are tracking down the other lifesigns. Your team I assume?"

"Yeah, we should probably catch up with them before Ronon does anything," he paused thinking of the right word, "Ronony."

"Ronony Sir?" Teldy asked.

"It's an Atlantis word, it should be in the induction pack." Sheppard said. Gratefully taking the side arm that Teldy offered him.

"Have you found Keller?"

"Yeah, but we need to get her back home." Sheppard said. "We left her with McKay, they should be the two blobs that are together."

"They're moving." Teldy commented looking down at the lifesigns detector.

"That's bad." Sheppard murmured as Teldy's radio started receiving a transmission.

"Go ahead Gibson." Teldy said.

"Ronon found us." The slightly dazed voice replied.

"Everyone in one piece?" Teldy questioned.

"Apart from my pri-." The Lieutenant replied before suddenly going dead. After a few worrying moments he said. "Teyla's here as well."

"We are heading towards McKay and Keller meet us there." Teldy ordered before pointing the way for Sheppard.

"Are there any lifesigns near them?" Sheppard asked surprised that McKay and Keller were covering so much ground. Teldy looked at the detector.

"No Sir. We are the nearest."

"Then why are they moving?" Sheppard asked, more to himself than anyone else, as the group hurried towards the two doctors. When they finally came face to face with them Sheppard was more than surprised to see Jennifer on her feet and moving, albeit with significant help from McKay.

"Going somewhere?" Sheppard asked, apparently before McKay had realised they were there.

"Are you trying to kill me? Don't creep up on me like that." McKay said over his pounding heart.

"Don't think we were creeping." Sheppard said approaching the pair.

"Hey doc, how you feeling?" He asked helping her take the weight off her leg and sit down.

"Like I never want to leave the city again." Jennifer croaked, causing Teldy to offer her some water, which she gratefully gulped.

"Well if we can have that in writing we'll be all sorted." Sheppard quipped. "In the mean time the calvary has arrived so how about we get you back to the city?" He asked as Ronon came charging up the slope towards them. Ignoring the others he went straight to Jennifer. Cupping her face gently he looked into her eyes. As the seconds ticked by the two seemingly exchanged a whole conversation without words.

"Sorry to break whatever this is up, but we need to get going." Sheppard said, concerned by the lowering sun. "Seeing how slow you and McKay were moving, we are going to get to the gate a whole lot quicker if you don't walk." Sheppard said, when Jennifer silently nodded he worried about how much damage she had done to her leg.

"I've got her." Ronon said, somewhat unnecessarily, as he crouched down so Jennifer could piggy-back him. The way which she gripped onto Ronon, desperate to feel him and his strength, let him know how badly she was hurt.

"We'll be home soon." He assured her.

"Any trouble we should be aware of?" Sheppard asked Teldy after she radioed the marines to say they were on the way. The Major quickly scanned the lifesigns detector again and said suspiciously.

"Nothing Sir."

"Surely that's a good thing." McKay said.

"McKay if you were hunting something wouldn't you block off the escape routes?" Sheppard asked patiently.

"They've set a trap haven't they?" McKay said.

"Not sure. Teldy your team got here without a problem, let's try to stick to the same route." Sheppard ordered. "You never know something may go for us today." He added hopefully.

When they finally reached the gate everyone was surprised the route had been so easy and uneventful. Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth Sheppard ordered McKay to dial Atlantis, while scanning the area for trouble. Not needing a second invitation McKay ran to the DHD and dialled.

"McKay, nothing's happening." Sheppard commented when the stargate remained inactive.

"I can see that."

"Why?"

"Don't know yet." He said as he began to dismantle the DHD.

"Well find out." Sheppard commented.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" The Physicist asked irritably. "Oh this is not good."

"What's not good?"

"No crystal. We can't dial out."

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, crystals are fairly obvious."

"Well where is it?"

"How I am meant to know? I am seeing what you are seeing."

"We have company approaching." Porter called fearfully as she looked at the lifesigns detector.

"Crap." Sheppard exclaimed. "Ok, we are moving out. We need to find a defendable pos-" Sheppard started only to be cut off by gunfire.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, any feedback, positive or negative, is gratefully received. Next chapter up in a couple of days.


	6. Chapter 6

As the gunfire echoed round the gate area and bullets ricocheted McKay felt something hard hit his midrift, knocking him to the floor. He lay dazed for a few moments as the bangs continued to sound. When everything finally went silent he looked down his body expecting to see a red hole from a bullet. Instead what he saw was Major Teldy lying across his body.

"Everyone ok?" Sheppard called as McKay tried to assess his situation. As Teldy rolled off him the physicist felt a damp patch on his stomach. Touching the patch with his hand he paled when he pulled it away and it was stained red.

"Oh god, I've been shot." He exclaimed as his hand went back down trying to feel the wound.

"No you haven't." Teldy said, almost irritably, from his side.

"I'm covered in blood." McKay argued, annoyed at the lack of sympathy.

"Not your blood." Teldy said, her jaw clenched. As McKay tried to figure out what was going on Sheppard dropped down next to Teldy.

"Major, I need to roll you onto your side." Sheppard said as he helped her roll so he could assess the wound.

"Let me look." Jennifer said as Ronon helped her over.

"Colonel Sheppard, we have ten more dots heading this way." Porter said nervously, her eyes glued to the screen.

"How far off?" The Lieutenant Colonel asked looking at Jennifer tend the bleeding wound.

"Umm." Porter mumbled as McKay snatched the lifesigns detector off her.

"Forty metres and closing." McKay said. "A hundred and thirty feet." He added quickly when he was surrounded by blank looks. All the while Jennifer was trying to stem the bleeding from Teldy's side.

"Doc we have to go." Sheppard said as Jennifer hurriedly secured a dressing.

"This won't last for long. We need to get the bullet out." Jennifer said.

"Teldy, can you walk?" Sheppard asked. When the Major silently nodded he helped her to her feet and tried to take as much of her weight as possible.

"Let's go. We will try to reach the high ground and look for shelter." He ordered. "Gibson, Wright go on ahead and try to find somewhere suitable."

The main group progressed slowly away from the gate, but fortunately also away from their pursuers. When then were a mile away from the gate Sheppard noticed that Teldy was really struggling.

"You know Major." He said trying to lift her spirits. "Speaking as career military and your commanding officer, you really need to work on your rescues."

"I'm sure your team will give me plenty of practice." Teldy replied somewhat breathlessly.

"Or I could just lend you McKay."

"I think my team would go on strike."

"Sir." Gibson called interrupting the conversation. "There are some caves just up there. They are in a defendable position and one is big enough to offer shelter for all of us." He said pointing to nearby rocky outcrop.

"Good work Gibson. Take Wright and Teyla and try to gather some fire wood and anything else you think might be useful." As the young officer hurried off Sheppard assured Teldy.

"Not far to go now."

When they finally reached the caves Teldy was wheezing from effort.

"Ok, we rest up here." Sheppard said as he carefully helped Teldy sit down.

"You bring any medical supplies with you?" He asked noticing that the gunshot wound was bleeding heavily again.

"Dusty has them." Teldy grimaced.

"Ok, hang in there Major." Sheppard ordered as he went off in search of the sergeant. On route stopping briefly to tell McKay and Porter to find a way of locating the crystal. When he returned Jennifer was at Teldy's side removing the makeshift bandages she had applied earlier.

"Um doc, no offence but are you in good enough shape to treat Teldy?" Sheppard tried to ask diplomatically.

"The bullet needs to be removed, it is lodged in too deeply for anyone else to get it out without causing more damage." Jennifer argued as she took the bag from Sheppard.

Having given Teldy an injection of morphine Jennifer set to work removing the bullet. Sheppard and Ronon loitering nearby ready to help either of the injured parties. Ronon watched Jennifer and the beads of sweat collecting on her brow. When she had extracted the bullet Sheppard immediately asked, also concerned by how ill Jennifer was beginning to look.

"You want me to take over?"

"No." Jennifer replied as she started to clean the wound.

"No offence Sir, but could you stop offering to replace Keller, it's a little disconcerting especially as she is in the process of prodding my insides." Teldy said grimacing.

"Sure thing Major." Sheppard said. "How are you holding up?" He asked. On seeing Teldy's scornful look he added. "Stupid question. I'll just stay here and be quiet."

"Appreciated."

"I can't guarantee these will hold." Jennifer said once she had finished off the stitching. "You need to remain as immobile as possible."

"If they don't hold I'll just ask for a refund." Teldy replied.

"I'm going to assume that terrible attempt at humour was drug induced." Sheppard said. Jennifer's only reply was to collapse to the ground.

"Doc." Sheppard called scrambling round the Major as Ronon desperately tried to wake Jennifer.

"She's burning up." Ronon said almost helplessly as he lay Jennifer on her back and allowed Sheppard to take her pulse.

"I think her wound has got infected." Sheppard guessed as he started to go through the medical bag looking for antibiotics. Finding a blister pack and an IV drip he called over to Dusty.

"Sarge, how long before Atlantis checks in?" There was a pause whilst Dusty checked her watch. Eventually she said.

"About two hours."

"Crap." Sheppard muttered as he reviewed his options again. "We need to get the doc to pack instructions with all this stuff." Sheppard commented.

"Do something?" Ronon growled, although underneath the roughness there was a pleading tone.

"Anyone here ever put an antibiotic IV in?" Sheppard asked. "Or at least know what speed I should set the drip to?"

"Or if Jennifer has any allergies, like penicillin?" Rodney added.

"Does she?" Sheppard asked.

"How am I meant to know?" McKay questioned.

"You're really not helping McKay." Sheppard commented whilst trying to find a vein in Jennifer's hand. As he was about to place the IV line in Jennifer's vein he sensed Ronon's intense scrutiny and lost concentration. Taking a deep breath he looked up at the former runner.

"Ronon I'm going to need lots of water." Sheppard said, hoping the task would relieve some of Ronon's tension whilst giving the Colonel the breathing room required to set up the IV.

"I will go with you, we passed a stream when we collected the wood." Teyla volunteered, gaining a grateful nod from John. As soon as Ronon was gone Sheppard rolled his neck and attempted, once more, to find a vein.

By the time Ronon and Teyla returned the IV was set up and John was finishing cleaning the nasty gashes on Jennifer's leg, worrying about how fast he was going through the limited medical supplies. Pushing his concerns to one side he looked up at Ronon and explained.

"She is getting an antibiotic, which will stop the infection."

"Why isn't she awake?" Ronon asked brushing a hair from her cheek.

"She needs the rest." Sheppard said, trying to sound confident. When he finished applying the bandage he stood and left Ronon to look after the doctor.

"McKay have you found the crystal?" John asked when he found Porter and McKay in an animated discussion in the far corner.

"I keep telling you it is impossible." Rodney said, pausing momentarily from his debate with Porter.

"McKay I don't have time for your version of impossible."

"Actually he's right, there is no way we can detect the crystal, unless it is being used to operate the DHD." Porter said.

"Then come up with a plan to make a new one, or a gadget that will work."

"Sheppard I want to get out of here as much as anyone, but without a crystal I can do nothing. We either have to find the one that is missing or get sent a new one."

"Porter, that lifesigns detector still working?" Sheppard asked frustrated.

"Yes." Porter said, before looking at it and saying. "No."

"Give it here." McKay said snatching it from her. The physicist waved it round and knocked the side before saying. "Hmm."

"Hmm what?" Sheppard asked.

"Hmm." McKay repeated standing up.

"Hmm, we're screwed? Hmm, we're saved?" Sheppard kept questioning.

"Hmm, the cave is interfering with the signal. You want intel you will have to go outside." McKay said handling the detector back to Sheppard having apparently lost interest. Shaking his head Sheppard walked out of the cave.

"What is wrong with Colonel Sheppard?" Teyla asked.

"Don't know." McKay said pacing, trying to remember what he ha been saying to Porter. Teyla gave the distracted physicist a long look before heading after Sheppard.

Outside in the bitter night air John sat studying the lifesigns detector.

"John, is everything all right?" Teyla asked sitting next to him.

"Apart from the two wounded personal and the fact that we are being hunted and have no quick way back to Atlantis?" Sheppard returned.

"Yes."

"Just great. The good news is that apparently the hunters are not night owls or have better things to do at night and have all returned to their encampment. So we should have a quiet night."

"Then what?"

"Well we need that crystal."

"We will be outnumbered and out gunned." Teyla pointed out, guessing that Sheppard was going to suggest an assault.

"Yes. But we'll have Ronon." Sheppard replied.

"You have a plan?"

"I do." Sheppard said looking again at the lifesigns detector. When he looked at Teyla and saw her sceptical look he added. "Admittedly it may need a bit of fine tuning, but plenty of time to do that on route."


	7. Chapter 7

"So do we have a plan or is it just a case of going up to one of the men with guns and asking nicely?" McKay questioned sarcastically as the group watched the enemy camp.

"Pretty much." Sheppard replied causing the group to look at him as if he had lost his mind. "The way I see it," Sheppard explained, "at dawn they are going to disperse and start trying to find us. When they do we creep into that compound, find one of the people who stays behind and ask him for the crystal."

"When you say ask, is that Ronon asking or you asking?" Rodney asked.

"Me." Ronon clarified.

"And when he says no." McKay pressed.

"Ronon will ask less nicely." Sheppard said. "Unless of course you've come up with a clever way of finding the crystal."

"I keep telling you that's impossible."

"Well then we ask."

"Just to clarify we are waiting until they leave camp, which you think will be after dawn?" McKay pressed.

"Yeah."

"Then why are we already here. I mean we could have stayed at the cave, the warm cave, with the others for another couple of hours." The physicist complained.

"Then we would not have had the cover of darkness to position ourselves."

"Wouldn't have had to put up with his whining." Ronon said gruffly nodding at McKay.

"I do not whine. I'm just pointing out the flaws in the plan."

"Thank you McKay." Sheppard shot back.

"They're moving." Teyla said bringing the discussion to a close. Everyone peered over the edge and silently watched several groups leave the camp. When everything stilled Sheppard looked back at the lifesigns detector whilst McKay watched the Colonel. Eventually McKay lost his patience.

"Well are we just sitting here all day?"

"You have somewhere better to be?" Sheppard asked without looking up.

"Yes." McKay snapped back, this time Sheppard didn't respond. Instead he kept staring at the small screen in front of him. Finally, Sheppard looked up and said.

"Ok, they should all be far enough away that if a call for help goes out they won't get back in time. Ronon, Teyla, McKay you're with me. We'll go in," he paused and looked at Ronon, "quietly." Turning his attention back to the group he continued. "We'll search for the crystal. The rest of you ensure we have a path out of here." Pausing for every one to nod their understanding he checked the P90, which he had taken from Teldy, before giving the signal to proceed.

Making steady progress the team did not meet any resistance until they were on the edge of the camp, even then it was only minimal and Ronon and Teyla expertly dispatched it.

"Ronon, Teyla try over there." Sheppard ordered pointing to an artificial structure. "McKay you're with me."

As Sheppard and Rodney entered a building and crept down a dark corridor Sheppard whispered. "Relax McKay we have the emptier building."

"Emptier strongly implies not empty and seeing Ronon and Teyla are in a different building excuse me for not feeling relaxed."

"You have me." Sheppard said. The remark was met by silence. "Ok then, let's look in here." He said opening a door to the side revealing a cramped dark store room. Unfortunately it was full of food supplies resulting in McKay muttering,

"God I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry. Just pretend all this food has lemon in."

"Lemon? Do you think it does?" McKay questioned on the verge of panic.

"I said pretend."

"What sick individual would pretend to be surrounded by his kryptonite."

"Kryptonite?" Sheppard asked bemused. "I thought you were a batman fan."

"I wanted to pick something you'd understand." McKay explained as Sheppard walked into the next room, which was empty, causing Rodney to ask. "Are we seriously going to go through every room?"

"Unless you have come up with a way to find that crystal using gadgetry."

"I keep telling you it's impossible."

"Well then we search."

As the pair entered the twelfth room Sheppard exclaimed. "Luck at last."

"You found the crystal?" McKay asked hopefully.

"Nope. I found our stuff." Sheppard explained picking up another P90 and Ronon's blaster.

"Great, we can keep shooting at the ground and use the reaction forces to propel us skywards and homewards." McKay said sarcastically, not excited by the find.

"McKay if we are stuck here for the long haul we'll need all the ammo and weapons we can get." Sheppard replied handing a P90 to McKay. "There is a lone lifesign nearby. I'm going to head over there and try to get some intel. You stay here and gather whatever you can." He added.

As soon as the Lieutenant Colonel had left the room McKay backed away from the door to give himself a good chance of fighting off any unexpected visitors. As he was moving he caught sight of his bag. Hopeful his laptop was still in one piece he dropped to his knees and started going through the bag. As he kneeled he also caught sight of the team's radios and IDC transmitters. Feeling happier he collected all the equipment together, no longer paying attention to the door. His attention then got drawn to a crate with an unusual object sticking out of it. Moving over he picked up the item and it began to glow, indicating it was Ancient technology of some sort. Oblivious to his surroundings McKay looked at the object, eyes gleaming with excitement. Suddenly a huge explosion sent vibrations through the camp.

-----

Teldy woke with a pounding head. She tried to remember what happened as she started to roll. As soon as she started to move pain ripped through her side causing her to groan.

"Major. You probably shouldn't move." Porter whispered, making her way over to the Major.

"Worked that one out thanks." Teldy grimaced. "Why are you whispering?" She asked looking round for her weapon. "Where's my P90?"

"Colonel Sheppard took it." Porter explained.

"Where?" Teldy asked trying to sit up. "Are we under attack?"

"Umm no. He took it to the enemy base camp. He and a small team have gone to retrieve the crystal."

"So we are not surrounded by enemy forces?" Teldy grimaced.

"No."

"So why are you whispering?"

"Because we are being hunted by lunatics and it seems wrong to not talk in a whisper." Porter said pulling another vial of morphine from the medical pack.

"No." Teldy said shaking her head.

"You have a hole in your side." Porter said slowly.

"I'm aware of that one."

"Well doesn't it hurt?"

"Of course it hurts."

"So morphine would be good." Porter continued.

"If we are going to get attacked by lunatic hunters I'd prefer to have most of my senses in tact." Teldy explained. "How's Keller?"

"In and out. Her fever's not getting better." Porter replied.

"Atlantis been in contact yet?"

"Yes, about an hour or so ago." Porter said.

"And?"

"Um well they are sending the Daedalus over here. But we have to wait three days."

"Three days?"

"Yes. But they are sending teams through to planets along the way to look for an uninhabited planet which we can borrow a crystal from, which the Daedalus can beam up and send through to us from another planet. But they think the quicker option will be the Daedalus reaching us." Porter explained nervously.

"So three days." Teldy said.

"Three days. But-" Porter started only for the sergeant to hurry into the cave calling for the scientist.

"Sarge." Teldy greeted.

"Major, you've rejoined us just in time."

"Time for what?" Porter asked eyes wide.

"We have company." Dusty explained.

"How many?"

"At least thirty circling the nearby area. They know we're here and are biding their time."

"When's Sheppard's team due to get back?"

"He wasn't too specific on details." Dusty replied.

"Is it just us?"

"The whole team is here. Gibson is at the entrance keeping look out."

"What weapons do we have?" Teldy asked trying to sit up.

"Gibson and I have a full compliment. Sheppard and Teyla took your's and Porter's P90s." Dusty answered. When she noticed Teldy's look of disbelief she added, whilst helping the Major sit. "They left handguns."

"So we are surrounded by at least thirty hostiles and have two automatics between us to fend them off?" Teldy asked coughing.

"Yep, for once the odds are almost against us." Dusty smiled handing Teldy a canteen of water. "But seeing how you are in no shape to fight the lack of P90s is not such an issue."

"Ok, start blocking up the entrance. Let's force them through a small a gap as possible."

"All ready done. I just came to grab Porter."

"But there are only two P90s." The scientist said nervously.

"Relax Porter you just need to distribute the ammo when required."

"Anyone actually checked there is no way in from the back of the cave?" Teldy asked looking back into the darkness.

"McKay did some sort of scan thing." Dusty said.

"Didn't Ronon check?" Porter questioned.

"He didn't leave Keller apart from to get the water. McKay said he was mostly confident."

"Mostly confident?" Teldy asked.

"He mentioned something about no certainties in life and I kinda switched off." Dusty shrugged as Gibson hollered.

"Sarge, we have movement get up here."

"Wait." Teldy ordered. "Give me your handguns, just in case."

"Yes Ma'am." Dusty replied handing over the weapons before looking at Porter. "Come on doc."

As the two disappeared towards the entrance of the cave Teldy adjusted her position, grimacing as the movement stretched the wound.

"Told you not to move." Jennifer mumbled from the side.

"At least the fever hasn't affected your memory." Teldy said shutting her eyes momentarily.

"Where is everyone?"

"Gone to try and get the crystal back." Teldy answered just as gunshots began to echo.

"Who's shooting?" Jennifer asked sitting up, causing a wave of nausea to sweep through her and a groan to escape her mouth.

"Easy there doc, I'm guessing you shouldn't be moving either." Teldy said opening her eyes again.

"We are currently surrounded by your new friends. Gibson, Mehra and Porter are holding them off."

"Shouldn't we be helping?" Jennifer asked hoarsely as she slowly sat up.

"They've got it covered. Besides, in your current state not sure you'd do much good." Teldy replied over the sound of weapons fire. The two lapsed into silence, Jennifer trying to stay awake and the Major trying to listen out for trouble. After a few minutes Teldy smelt something.

"Doc you smell that?"

"No, wait, a burning smell?" Jennifer asked.

"That's the one. So much for these caves being sealed. Here take this." The Major said passing Jennifer one of the hand guns. Noticing Jennifer's dazed look she explained. "I'm going to head deeper into the cave and see where that smell is coming from. Don't shoot me."

"You shouldn't be moving, stitches won't hold." Jennifer said as Teldy used the cave wall to support her as she made it up onto her feet. Pausing for breath her left hand moved over to her painful right side.

"If that is what I think it is stitches will be the least of my worries." The Major responded taking a small maglight from her pocked. Switching it on she held the torch in her mouth and unholstered the gun, before moving slowly into the darkness.

Jennifer sat alone listening to the gunfire on one side and looking into silent darkness on the other. The adrenaline, fuelled by fear, acted to keep her awake. She looked from one side to the other. Part of her feared looking into the darkness the other part was drawn to the void. As time ticked on her hand tightened round the handgun as she tried to force her eyes to remain open. She started to loose the battle and drift back towards unconsciousness when gunshots echoed in the darkness followed by an eerie silence. Her eyes snapped open trying to look through the darkness. It was then that she heard a slow and steady beat coming from the dark. Raising her arm she pointed her handgun towards the shadowy abyss and waited as the footsteps got closer and closer.

Jennifer sat holding the gun, her heart thumping so loudly she no longer heard the gunshots from the cave entrance, nor the footsteps from the darkness. Pointing the gun whilst trying to stop her hand shaking she waited and waited, all the while the sweat trickled down her face. When she finally saw beams of light penetrate through the darkness she aimed the gun towards the brightness and tightened her grip on the handle of the gun. Finally, emerging from the darkness, like a scene from a bad horror movie, came the Wraith. As she pulled the trigger her mind started to think about the irony of the fact the Wraith had found this planet. Unfortunately she did not have time to dwell on that thought as her gunshot missed the target and she found herself being held down and the gun snatched from her hand moments before they injected something into her sending her back to the darkness.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, any feedback, positive or negative, is gratefully received. Chapter eight up next weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

"What the hell just happened?" Lorne asked releasing his grip on Jennifer's now relaxed body.

"Her fever is probably causing her to hallucinate. I'm guessing she thought we were the people who took her. I've sedated her and will increase the antibiotics to get her fever under control." Dr cole said setting up a new IV. "The question is, seeing how high her fever is, why was she armed?"

"She seemed fine. I told her not to shoot me." Teldy said as she was helped to the ground by two of Lorne's team.

"And I assume she told you not to move." Lorne commented looking at Teldy, who was clearly struggling.

"Might have been mentioned." Teldy said as Lorne ordered the two members of his team who had just helped the Major to go and assist Gibson and Mehra.

"So why were you disobeying the doc's orders and roaming around the caves?" Lorne asked.

"Smelt burning, guessed we were about to get a surprise attack. Went down to cut it off." Teldy replied resting her eyes.

"By yourself with a nine mil?" Lorne asked.

"Sheppard took my P90. Besides it worked."

"I think us coming in to save your six may have contributed to that."

"Think it was the other way round." Teldy grimaced.

"You know you should hold off talking the talk until you are capable of walking the walk." Lorne shot back with a fake southern accent.

"How long have you waited to say..." Teldy started to reply before passing out.

"Teldy." Lorne called concerned, when he got no reply he gently shook her saying. "Ann, come on wake up." Noticing the commotion Cole moved over to the pair and ordered Lorne to shine his flash light on Teldy's wound.

"What's wrong?" Lorne questioned.

"She has torn her stitches and has lost a lot of blood. I need to repair the damage and get fluids into her." Cole explained whilst ripping open a suture kit.

"Will she be ok?"

"If we were in an infirmary I would say the odds were good. Out here, seeing how much blood she has lost it is more evenly balanced." Cole said grimly.

"What about Keller?"

"We need her to hold on until we get back so I can operate in a sterile environment."

----

"McKay?" Sheppard called bursting back into the room

"Sheppard." McKay replied from under the table he was sheltering beneath.

"Why are you...never mind. Any idea what that was?" Sheppard asked.

"An explosion."

"I got that. I meant what caused it?"

"How should I know?" McKay said clambering out into the open.

"Come on let's go. We need to find Ronon and Teyla." Sheppard said, picking up some off the supplies McKay had gathered.

"Have you found the crystal then?" McKay asked.

"It's not here." Sheppard replied darkly. "Move McKay."

"What do you mean not here?" McKay asked picking up his bag and following Sheppard.

"I mean not here." Sheppard said quickly. "I'll explain later, right now we need to find the others and get back to the cave." McKay opened his mouth to speak, but thought better of it. Instead he followed Sheppard back to the open. As daylight hit them they saw the men who had remained behind in the camp running round. Some towards the building Teyla and Ronon were in, some away. It looked as if chaos and panic had set in.

"Looks like they are as surprised as we are." Sheppard commented whilst trying to stay out of sight.

"You going to try the radio?" McKay asked.

"Already tried, got no response, but we agreed radio silence so Teyla's radio might just be off." Sheppard said. "Scheduled check in is in five minutes. We'll try to make it into their building by then."

"The building lots of people seem to want to leave?"

"Yeah."

"How? I mean there must be eight, ten of them between us and it."

"McKay we're both armed." Sheppard pointed out. "Try to relax, no one seems to be holding bows and arrows."

"Funny."

"Ok, when I give the signal run to the building. I'll cover you." Sheppard ordered. McKay nervously nodded and waited for the signal. As soon as Sheppard gave it McKay scrambled towards the other building noticing the increasing level of shouting and gunfire as his run was spotted. Deciding that running in a straight line was making him too much of an easy target he tried to zig zag his line, zagging towards as much cover as possible. With five metres to go everything went quiet. Deciding this was a bad sign he put his head down and sprinted straight for the building. Once there he spun round, P90 raised, ready to shoot anything. However, all he saw was Sheppard jog towards him.

"What the hell were you doing McKay?"

"Trying to dodge the fast moving projectiles."

"By staying out in the open for longer?" Sheppard asked incredulously.

"Why's it so quiet?" McKay questioned, ignoring Sheppard.

"Because there is no one around to make noise. But that situation might not last for long so let's move." Sheppard ordered heading into the building. The first thing that both men noticed was how dusty the air was.

"You think this building is safe?" McKay asked anxiously.

"You're the genius." Sheppard commented. "Lifesigns this way."

"How many?"

"Two." Sheppard replied making his way down the dark corridors towards the first group of lifesigns becoming concerned not only with the dust but also the silence.

"What do you think happened?" McKay eventually asked, his nerves no longer allowing him to remain silent.

"I don't know." Sheppard replied distractedly. "The lifesigns are coming from two o'clock so I am guessing there will be a room on the right. Here we go." He said reaching a door. Taking a breath he tried to push it open, only for it to get stuck.

"Teyla! Ronon!" John called as he continued to try and push open the door.

"John." Teyla replied, coughing.

"Teyla, what's happening in there?"

"There was an explosion, some of the roof has come down."

"Is Ronon in there with you?"

"Yes, but he is unconscious."

"Are you close to the door?"

"No."

"Can you get to it or see it?" Sheppard asked.

"No." Teyla replied before coughing. Eventually she added. "I'm stuck."

"What the hell is she doing in there?" McKay asked. When he noticed Sheppard's glare he added. "The explosion happened over ten minutes ago. Wouldn't the first thing you'd do be get to the door?"

"Coming from the guy who hid under a table?" Sheppard returned before calling to Teyla. "Are you injured?"

"I don't think so, just stuck."

"Ok, sit tight we'll get you out of there." Sheppard called as he pushed gain on the door.

"Sit tight?" McKay asked. "She just said she was stuck so what else will she do?"

"McKay, how about you put some of that negative energy to helping with the door?" Sheppard suggested as he once again strained himself by attempting to push the door. Eventually the combined effort of both men managed to force the door open wide enough for them to squeeze through.

Once on the other side they found themselves in an environment even more dusty that the last. "Why can't we ever end up in a situation that isn't going to knock years of my life?" The physicist complained as Sheppard scanned the room.

"Teyla." John called, ignoring the physicist.

"Over here." The Athosian called back. Not able to see her Sheppard clambered over the debris towards the sound. Eventually he caught sight of lifeless body lying to the side and Ronon lying face down, a beam on top of him.

"Teyla?" Sheppard called again. As Teyla replied he realised that the voice was coming from under Ronon.

"You ok down there?" He asked crouching down to look at the pair.

"I'll be fine." Teyla assured him.

"What happened?"

"Ronon was interrogating one of the hunters. Unfortunately he set off an explosive device. Ronon knocked me out of the way."

"Has he been awake at all?"

"No."

"McKay get over here and help me lift the beam." The Lieutenant Colonel ordered as he checked Ronon for signs of serious injuries. "He is breathing and I can't see anything obviously wrong." Sheppard assured Teyla.

"Apart from the fact he is out colder than sleeping beauty and his back is shredded?" McKay said approaching the rest of the team.

"Yes apart from that." Sheppard threw back whilst standing up again and gripping the beam. Once McKay was in place on the other side of the beam he said. "Ok, on three. One, two, three." He grunted as he began to lift the beam, McKay doing his best to help. When he had finally been moved off Ronon McKay panted.

"Life would be easier if Ronon was not the one always getting trapped under heavy objects."

"You need the work out." Ronon groggily said.

"Hey buddy, how're you feeling?" Sheppard asked, relieved his friend was conscious. "You probably shouldn't move." He added, albeit too late as Ronon was already sitting up.

"You ok?" Ronon asked Teyla as she too tried to sit up.

"Thanks to you." She responded, causing Ronon to shrug, then grimace.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Nothing." Ronon replied. Both Teyla and Sheppard wanted to question him further, but McKay said.

"Guys we should probably go. The lifesigns detector is beginning to show lifesigns again."

"No, not till we know where the crystal is." Ronon growled.

"It's not here." Sheppard said. "Right now we need to get back to the others." He added helping Ronon to his feet. The big Satedan swaying. Hooking Ronon's arm over his shoulder Sheppard led him back to the door, wondering what damage Ronon had done to himself this time.

"Where is it?" Teyla quietly asked McKay.

"Don't know. All he has said is it is not here and he'll tell me later." The physicist replied causing Teyla to look at John before following him out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, any feedback, positive or negative, is gratefully received. Chapter nine up next weekend.


	9. Chapter 9

"This is Sheppard do you read?" The Lieutenant Colonel said into his radio.

"Go ahead Colonel." Dusty replied.

"Sarge we are thirty feet off your position, making our way over to you."

"Been tracking you for a few minutes Sir." The Sergeant answered.

"You have?" Sheppard asked surprised. "Well that's good." He added after a pause. "Anything you want to tell me?"

"Like what Sir?"

"I can't help but notice there are lots of bodies lining my path."

"We had some uninvited guests. Managed to hold them off though. You should have a clear path to us."

"Thanks Sarge, but we'd appreciate you not shooting us on the way up."

"I'll pass on the request." Dusty said signing off.

"Pass it on?" McKay asked incredulously.

"She was joking." Sheppard said.

"Don't you have discipline in the ranks?" McKay muttered to the amusement of the others.

"You need some help getting up there Chewie?" Sheppard asked, still not convinced that Ronon should be on his feet.

"I'm fine." Ronon said slowly and, for Ronon, clumsily making his way to the entrance.

"Sarge." Sheppard said as he approached Dusty.

"Sir."

"There seem to be more people in the cave than there were when we left." Sheppard said noticing some of Lorne's team. When he saw Porter trying not to laugh he asked. "Something funny doctor?"

"No Colonel. Sorry. It's just that what you said kinda reminds me of the joke about the biologist, the physicist and the mathematician." Porter rambled nervously.

"That's not even a funny joke. I mean if you want a good joke at the expense of mathematicians you want the hotel one." McKay chipped in making the others feel like they were missing something. However, before they could comment their attention was drawn to inside the cave and the shouting that was erupting.

"Jennifer!" Ronon called as he sprinted inside, immediately recognising her voice. Following his lead Sheppard and Teyla hurried after him, P90s raised.

Inside the cave instead of seeing an ambush by the hunters they saw Jennifer sitting on the floor wildly brandishing a knife, shouting at everyone. The others stood back, except for Lorne who was lying on the ground rubbing his jaw, trying to calm her down.

"Lorne, what's going on?" Sheppard asked trying to assess the situation.

"The doc is delirious." Lorne replied groggily.

"I need to get close enough to sedate her." Cole explained. Not waiting for further instructions Ronon headed straight for Jennifer, gently calling her name. As he reached her Jennifer looked up at Ronon and for a moment everyone thought and hoped that she had recognised the Satedan. However, as Ronon dropped down next to Jennifer that hope was dashed when she thrust the knife at Ronon. Shocked by her attack, and still feeling the effects of the explosion at the camp, the former runner did not move as fast as he was capable and found the knife lodged in his shoulder. Not stopping to think about the pain he wrapped his arms round the now thrashing doctor and waited for Cole to administer the sedative. Even after she went limp in his arms he continued to hold her.

"Everyone ok?" Sheppard asked as calm descended. Having heard a chorus of yeses he looked at Ronon. "Ronon?"

"Fine. What's wrong with Jennifer?" The former runner returned.

"The infection is spreading causing her fever to get worse and cause hallucinations." Cole explained, trying to pry Jennifer from Ronon's arms, which were still clamped round the small doctor.

"Ronon." Sheppard said noticing the problem. "Let Cole look at the doc and I'll look at your shoulder."

The Satedan looked down at Jennifer, whose heat he could feel radiating from her. Reluctantly he moved Jennifer to ground and backed away, letting Cole work. Cole, however, was focused on Ronon's bleeding shoulder.

"Doc, Ronon will make your life difficult if you don't treat the doc first. I'll keep an eye on him." Sheppard said trying to help. Sighing Cole set to work on Jennifer.

"Why did she have a knife?" Sheppard asked looking at Ronon's wound.

"Don't know. After the gun incident we tried to keep her away from weapons." Lorne said.

"Gun incident?" Sheppard questioned, taking his eyes off Ronon. The distraction was long enough for Ronon to pull the blade free from his shoulder.

"Ronon, it would have been better to leave that in." Sheppard said, quickly trying to apply pressure.

"It's not bad." Ronon replied looking at the knife. "It is one of her concealed ones."

"One of? How many does she need?" McKay asked.

"Based on her luck?" Lorne whispered to the physicist.

"Where are the others?" Sheppard questioned, ignoring the discussion behind him. When Ronon growled the Lieutenant Colonel changed his plan. "Second thoughts when you have the all clear you can remove them from her."

"Ok, let's look at you Mr Dex." Cole said moving over.

"Jennifer?" Ronon immediately asked.

"She's stable." Cole replied cutting Ronon's shirt away from his shoulder.

"When you're done with the shoulder you might want to look at his back and his head, he was caught in an explosion." Sheppard said standing and walking over to Lorne.

"Major?"

"Sir."

"Your jaw ok?"

"Yep, just didn't realise the doc's elbow packed such a punch."

"So, have you come bearing crystals?"

"No."

"Not that I don't appreciate your company, but why are you here? I mean you do understand that without a crystal you are stuck here."

"Yes Sir. But with the Daedalus being three, well I guess more like two days away I thought you'd need the extra supplies and manpower. Cole was pretty insistent that the doc needed immediate attention as well."

"I bet Woolsey was all for the idea." Sheppard commented.

"Yes Sir. Although I think the pressure may be getting to him, he suggested that he came along just so all of the senior staff could get wiped out at once."

"That would probably save on the paperwork, get it all down in one report." Sheppard concurred.

"Problem is it would make life too easy for the bureaucrats back home only having the one report to read." Lorne commented.

"Is that why your reports are always at least twice as long as mine?" Sheppard asked, not giving Lorne the chance to answer he added. "There I was thinking you just didn't have life. How's Teldy?"

"She lost a lot of blood, Cole said she needs proper medical treatment." Lorne answered. "Probably best for you that she is out of it, she was kinda pissed you took her P90." After a brief pause he asked. "You have any luck find the crystal?"

"No. After it was taken from the gate it was taken to a second camp. My source didn't know where the other camp was."

"Can't McKay extend the range on the lifesigns detector?" Lorne asked.

"I'm right here." McKay said. "And that is a stupid idea."

"Why?"

"You extend the range by increasing the false detection rate."

"So?" Sheppard asked looking blank.

"If you'll excuse me I'm due on watch." Lorne said quickly not wanting another McKay lecture.

"So?" McKay asked in disbelief. "So, instead of a dot being displayed on the screen for every human, you'll get a got for every human and every bear. The further out you go the more animal life gets thrown into the mix and you end up searching for a needle in a haystack."

"So what you're staying is we are stuck here with two critically injured personal and, thanks to me insisting on going on a futile mission, a wounded Ronon and there is nothing we can do?" Sheppard asked, the frustration clear in his voice.

"To be fair the odds were stacked against you. I mean no drop dead gorgeous alien chicks for you to Kirk your way out of trouble with. Maybe you should have just ripped open your shirt." McKay said, hoping some light hearted banter would ease his friends gloom. "I know you want to get off this planet, but there is nothing I can do to find the crystal." McKay added before wondering off, leaving Sheppard to ponder his options.

As time ticked by Teyla watched John from a distance growing increasingly concerned by his demeanour.

"John," she said gently when she eventually approached him. "What is wrong?"

"Apart from the fact that the doc is dying of an infection, the Major is dying from blood lost, Ronon got blown up then stabbed by his girlfriend, we are being hunted by some rather committed individuals and there is no way off the planet?" Sheppard threw back not looking up from the lifesigns detector he had clenched in his hand.

"No one is dying." Teyla pointed out.

"Yet." Sheppard said darkly. "It's only a matter of time."

"They are both strong. They'll hold on." Teyla assured him, concerned by his negative attitude.

"They can't hold on forever. Assuming we have that long anyway." Sheppard said before looking up. "Sorry."

"What is really on your mind?" Teyla asked. John opened his mouth as if to reply but no words came.

"This is not the same situation as Captain Holland." Teyla said, hazarding a guess at what was on John's mind.

"Yeah, no sand for starters." Sheppard shot back.

"Last time you were alone. This time you have us." Teyla assured him as she sat down next to him. "This time we are all going home."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, any feedback, positive or negative, is gratefully received. Chapter ten up next weekend.


	10. Chapter 10

"Cole." Sheppard greeted as the doctor approached. "How're all the patients?"

"Ronon has several lacerations on his back and some very mild burns. I don't expect them to cause any problems. His shoulder wound could have been far worse, the blade avoided everything important. It'll be sore and he won't have a full range of movement for two to four weeks, but again I don't expect any long term complications." Cole paused and let Sheppard digest the information before moving onto the next patient. "Major Teldy is a greater concern. She has lost a lot of blood. However, she is managing to stay awake for prolonged periods, which is positive."

"And Keller?" Sheppard asked when Cole paused again.

"I've managed to get the fever to hold at 102." The doctor explained. "But, although the infection does not seem to have spread, I don't know how long that will be the case. She needs to be in the infirmary."

"Do you think she can hold on till the Daedalus gets here in," Sheppard paused whilst he looked at his watch. "Eighteen hours?"

"All we can do now is hope." Cole said, with a voice laced with gravitas. Before the military commander could say anything McKay bellowed.

"Sheppard, you'd better get over here."

Maintaining an outward face of calm he jogged towards McKay who was loitering by the entrance of the cave.

"What's wrong McKay?"

"It looks like they are about to launch another offensive." The physicist said thrusting his lifesigns detector at Sheppard. As the Lieutenant Colonel mentally counted the number of dots on the screen that were heading towards the cave Lorne's voice came over the radio. Sheppard's position in the cave causing the transmission to be broken up. Moving outside the shelter afforded by the cave he heard his second in command requesting urgent back up at the rear entrance of the cave.

"I'm on my way Lorne." Sheppard replied before ordering the rest of Lorne's team to follow him through the dark recesses of the cave towards Lorne. As they neared the Major's position they heard the all too familiar sound of weapons' fire. Picking up the pace Sheppard came to the rear entrance and found himself momentarily blinded by the outside light.

"Lorne?" He called shading his eyes.

"Stay down." Lorne called back immediately. Sheppard's military instincts immediately took over and he, and the men behind him, crouched down and looked for cover.

"What's going on?" Sheppard called, when he was sure his position was secure. Still worried he could not see Lorne he added. "Where are you?"

"Over here." Lorne called. Scanning the area Sheppard eventually saw Lorne pressed up against a large boulder.

"Why are you over there?" Sheppard questioned searching for hostiles.

"The cave was stopping me getting a good reading on the life signs detector." Lorne called back. "I moved further out to get a better reading and got pinned down. The detector is showing twenty-three life signs spread round the area. Every time I try to move they take a shot."

"The shots coming from any particular direction?" Sheppard called.

"No."

Turning to look at the rest of Lorne's team Sheppard asked. "How many smoke grenades do you have?" After a moment of stock taking the group produced four. Nodding Sheppard contacted Lorne over the radio.

"Lorne we are about to release some smoke grenades. When we do run, but don't take the obvious path. We'll provide cover fire."

"Remind me never to volunteer for anything ever again." Lorne muttered as he prepared to sprint. Instead of Sheppard giving a response the senior officier gave him a count instead. The second the smoke began to fill the area Lorne half sprinted, half scrambled towards the cave entrance and safety as bullets flew from all directions.

Having finally reached the safety of the cave Lorne threw himself against the wall next to Sheppard.

"Major, need anything else?" Sheppard asked.

"I'm good thanks."

"Good, you think you can hold this entrance?"

"Biggest problem will be the ammo. Until that runs out it should be defensible." Lorne commented.

"Ok, I'll go fetch some of the supplies you brought with you. You guys get set up here." Sheppard ordered.

"What's happening?" Ronon asked as Sheppard jogged into the main cavern.

"We have company from in front and behind, who are more persevering than in-laws. We are trying to hold them off, but I need to take more supplies down to the back." He explained as he bent down to pick up one of the boxes Lorne had brought with him through the gate. When he noticed that both Ronon and Teldy were beginning to move he said. "Both of you are to stay here."

"You need help." The two of them said almost in unison.

"We have the man power already. Right now I need you to wait here and look after the docs. This is our fallback position I need you to hold it for us." Noticing neither party looked happy he added. "Teldy, that's an order. Ronon, I need someone here who can stop the doc taking us all out in a fever induced moment of madness." Reluctantly both the Satedan and the Major backed down and remained where they were as Sheppard jogged, with the box, back towards the rear entrance of the cave. However, every time he came back for more supplies he had to go through the argument again.

The last time he ran up from the rear entrance he said. "The answer's still no." Not stopping to hear the arguments he kept running to the main entrance to take up his position.

Hours went by, punctuated not by the ticking of a clock, but by the firing of weapons. Ronon sat guarding Jennifer hearing the gunfire, wanting to be on the front line, but also wanting to be close to Jennifer and protect her. Looking round the room he saw Porter nervously huddled in the corner near Teldy who was sitting awkwardly, her hands clenched round her side arm. Meanwhile Cole sat near himself and Jennifer, ready to offer any medical help that was needed. Shutting his eyes he tried to focus on the sounds at the rear entrance of the cave. However, Porter's nervous fidgeting made it nearly impossible to pick up any of the distant sounds. Opening his eyes he looked at Porter and growled. This only made the scientist more nervous.

"Porter." Teldy said. "Don't you have a report due that you could plan, silently." The Major suggested, hoping that giving the scientist something to think about she would sit still and quiet. Porter opened her mouth to reply but had second thoughts and snapped it shut again. Ronon gave the most minimalistic nod possible to Teldy before shutting his eyes again and trying to listen. Even with the silence the rear entrance of the cave was too far away to hear any sounds over the gunfire from the front of the cave.

It was his nose that gave him his first insight into what was happening when a burning smell wafted into the cave.

"That's more than torches." Teldy said, also detecting the bonfire like smell.

"They're trying to smoke us out." Ronon replied.

"Shouldn't Major Lorne be stopping them doing that?" Porter asked.

"I imagine he's trying." Teldy said patiently as the smokey smell started to saturate the cave. Moments later Lorne and his team appeared, coughing and spluttering and smelling of smoke.

"Problems?" Teldy asked.

"They set light to the flora. They must have used some sort of accelerant, there was nothing we could do to stop it spreading." Lorne said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"That burn needs treating." Cole said approaching the group.

"It can wait." Lorne said looking at his hand. "We need to block the tunnel, try and restrict the smoke getting in."

"How?" Teldy asked.

"C4." Lorne's team said in unison.

"We laid the charges. Just need to detonate."

"You going to tell Sheppard?" The shot Major asked the burnt Major.

"That's the plan." Lorne replied as a bullet whistled through the cavern. "Second thoughts, fire in the hole." He shouted moments before an explosion rocked the cave. Before the dust had had a chance to settle Sheppard came running into the cave from the front entrance.

"Lorne?" Sheppard snapped noticing the Major crouched down.

"They started an uncontrollable fire at the rear entrance. We couldn't control it so I decided to block it off. I was going to warn you, but we had company."

Sheppard opened his mouth to respond when another explosion caused the ground to shake.

"What the-" He started to ask when McKay retreated into the cave.

"They have rockets." McKay gasped just as another explosion rocked the cave.

"How much ammo does everyone have?"

"We ran out an hour ago." Lorne answered on behalf of his team as the cave rocked again.

"Got two clips." Teldy chipped in, desperate to do something.

"Got my gun." Ronon said.

"Any more C4 Lorne?"

"No Sir, we used it all to blow the cave."

"There's some in my vest." Teldy said.

"Good." Sheppard commented looking round. After a few moments he ordered. "Lorne go get the others in here. McKay help me place this round the entrance."

"You know they are sending rockets our way, you don't need to blow us up, they'll do it for us." The physicist said sarcastically.

"We have no ammo McKay. The Daedalus is still a few hours away. If we trap ourselves in here we may be able to hold out."

"If we don't suffocate in the mean tim-" McKay started to rant only for Sheppard to cut him off.

"You hear that?"

"What?" The physicist asked confused.

"Silence." Ronon said.

"So we are out of ammo." McKay concluded. "And moments closer to death."

"How do the hunters know that? They've gone silent too." Sheppard pointed out. "Teldy, I need your side arm." Sheppard said quietly causing the Major to hold it out towards the Lieutenant Colonel, her arm shaking with the effort. Just as he took the gun Sheppard heard footsteps approaching.

"There are too many." Ronon said. "At least fifteen."

"But there were only three of us out there." McKay said.

"That's kinda the point McKay." Sheppard replied as he started to place the C4, all the while the footsteps getting louder. Just as he placed the final charge a voice that still made McKay feel uncomfortable said.

"Although that's my kind of welcome, it is normally best if you are further away when you blow it." After a pause the voice added. "Sir."

"Cadman?" Sheppard said. "How? I thought the Daedalus was still hours out."

"Zelenka sent us instructions to speed up the engines, guess it worked." Laura smiled as McKay muttered something about inflated egos. "Colonel Caldwell sends his regards and asks that if you are not too busy that you to leave the cave so he can beam you off the planet."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, any feedback, positive or negative, is gratefully received. Sorry about the delay in posting the chapters. I had hoped that from next week the updates would happen quicker, but life in conspiring against me so the next chapter probably won't be up before next weekend.


	11. Chapter 11

Jennifer slowly opened her eyes, before the effort and the pounding head proved to much and she shut them again. With her eyes clamped shut her mind slowly started to process what she had seen in that brief moment that her eyes had been open. She remembered the bright, no the very bright, light. But hidden in that light was something that was out of place. So out of place that her eyes flew open.

Ignoring the sharp stabbing pain that the light was causing her head she focused on the object that shouldn't be there. Craning her neck she stared at the wall where a leprechaun was dancing. As she continued to stare her view was disrupted by a fan that span round in front of her face. Except the fan wasn't creating a breeze. Dragging her eyes away from the dancing leprechaun she tried to focus on the fan, which she realised was not a normal fan. Each blade was split into five and it seemed to be talking, or rather calling. More precisely calling her name.

"Hello?" She croaked in confusion at the talking fan.

Next the fan started flashing like a disco ball causing her eyes to hypnotically follow it. Transfixed on the light she almost missed the voice calling her from her other side. At first she assumed it was another leprechaun, but the voice was not Irish. Then she realised the voice was female and her mind began to consider if you could get female leprechauns. The internal debate did not last for long though as she started to get very drowsy. She fought to stay awake, but there was nothing she could do to prevent the drift back into the oblivion.

"What the hell was that?" McKay asked, putting into words as bluntly as possible the question that everyone else was too polite to ask.

"She is on a very high dose of morphine." Dr Cole explained. "And she has just undergone a procedure requiring general anesthetic."

"So?" Ronon growled.

"So she is away with the fairies." Cadman explained without imparting knowledge onto the Satedan.

"The drugs are messing with her mind." Sheppard interjected. "She won't know who she is, where she is-"

"What she is." McKay interrupted, resulting in Cadman glaring at him.

"Over the next forty-eight hours we will scale back the drugs and in two days she'll be, mentally, almost back to her old self." Cole assured the Satedan.

"She'll be ok?" Ronon questioned, almost pleading.

"She has a long recovery in front of her and her leg will require a lot of treatment. But she held out and made it back to Atlantis. More importantly she made it through surgery and her fever is subsiding." Cole explained.

"So?" Ronon pressed, just wanting a simple yes or no answer.

"So, in my opinion she is out of the woods." Cole replied with a faint smile, causing the former runner to sag with relief.

The celebrations, however, were quickly put on hold when Woolsey entered the infirmary looking like he had Atlas and the world sitting on his shoulders. Before he could ask what news there was on Jennifer, Sheppard asked.

"What's wrong?"

"SGA7 just reported in." Woolsey started.

"What's happened? Are they ok?"

"They are fine." Woolsey assured him.

"But?"

"The coalition has made a request for assistance."

"Okay." Sheppard said dragging out the 'kay'.

"It appears that some people came through the gate pleading for help as their planet is under attack."

"From the Wraith?" Sheppard guessed.

"No."

"Well there's a positive." Sheppard said, still waiting for the sting in the tail.

"The planet that needs help is," he paused and looked nervously at Ronon, "M6G-354."

"The planet that sold Jennifer out?" McKay asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"And they want our help?" Sheppard questioned.

"Not ours specifically, just help. The coalition would like us, in a display of uniformity, to offer our assistance." Woolsey said.

"I assume our guys pointed out the problem."

"Yes, but that only caused the coalition to become more single minded."

"Why?"

"They are blaming us."

"Who are?" Teyla questioned.

"Everyone." Woolsey said grimly. " M6G-354 is under attack by the hunters who took Dr Keller as an act of revenge."

"Revenge for what?" Sheppard queried.

"Harbouring Wraith worshippers and helping you find the hunters' planet."

"What help?" McKay asked.

"Giving you the address." Woolsey said quietly.

"And you want us to help these people so we can stay tight in this coalition that is forming?" Sheppard asked.

"Whilst politically, both here and back home, doing what the coalition wants would be beneficial I will not order you to help the planet. I will let you make the decision." Woolsey said causing Sheppard to smile ruefully as he remembered Elizabeth saying that the IOA were most comfortable when they could pass the responsibility of making a decision onto someone else.

"We should go." Ronon said gruffly, surprising the entire group.

"Are you insane?" McKay exclaimed. "Don't bother answering that."

"Ronon." Sheppard said calmly. "Ignoring the fact that you have been blown up and stabbed, why?"

"I want the animals that did this to her to pay." He said. The anger in his words and tone were in stark contrast to the gentleness of his hand that gently caressed Jennifer's cheek.

"I might have guessed." McKay complained. "You want us to run into danger as an act of alpha male inspired revenge."

"Ronon, do you not want to remain with Jennifer?" Teyla asked gently.

The big Satedan looked down at Jennifer, again running a hand over her face. "Cole said she'd be asleep for two days. I can't help her here. If I go I can stop them doing this again." He said. It was his eyes though, which swirled with anger, frustration and helplessness, that told Sheppard what he needed to know.

"We'll go." Sheppard said to Woolsey.

"Colonel." Woolsey began, although hesitantly. "As much as I appreciate your team's enthusiasm, when was the last time you slept? You should not be going on this mission. You should be in your quarters resting."

"This could be our only chance to stop these hunters." Sheppard immediately responded.

"I'm not arguing against the mission, I'm arguing against your participation in it."

"This type of mission needs a senior officer. There are only three of us that fit into that category, two of them," he said looking over to the beds occupied by Lorne and Teldy, "are patients in the infirmary."

"I could go." Lorne offered from his bed. "The burns are only minor. And I joined the rescue mission later than you."

"No. You stay and rest." Sheppard said.

"But-" Lorne started.

"No buts, or do I need to call Cole over again." Sheppard said, amused by his second in command's enthusiasm to get out of the infirmary. Looking back at Woolsey he went on.

"As I was saying I'm the only one senior enough to lead this mission that is not currently stuck in the infirmary. It has to be me. I'll take three teams, fifteen marines and three head out in twenty minutes. I'll ask Caldwell to provide support with the Daedalus" Turning his focus to Cadman who stood awkwardly to the side he addressed the marine.

"Cadman."

"Yes Sir."

"Stay with the doc. Try to make sure she does not take out the entire city." He ordered, managing to both confuse and worry Woolsey. "Don't worry I'll square it with Caldwell. But Cadman no blowing anything up."

"Blow up?" Woolsey asked. "How could Dr Keller take out the city?"

"You'd be happier not knowing." Sheppard said.

"I think I'll go tell Caldwell the plan." The expedition leader said uneasily, leaving the infirmary wondering if it was him or everyone else who had gone mad.

McKay muttered about his importance and the need to eat as he too moved towards the infirmary exit only to be stopped by Ronon's large hand clamping down on his shoulder.

"Not you." The former runner said.

"Why?" The physicist asked, almost sounding relieved.

"If something happens to Jennifer I want to know." Ronon said.

"So?" McKay asked dumbly.

"So, you are the only person who can find me." Ronon explained.

"How?"

"Don't know, you're the gadget person." Ronon said as he leaned down and kissed Jennifer's forehead. Rising he looked at Sheppard, nodded and left.

"I'm not sure if you should be proud or worried." Laura commented to McKay as the group left.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Ronon is putting huge faith in you, but if you screw it up...well I think you'd have a better chance with a very hungry Wraith." Cadman said causing the physicist to get nervous.

"Look on the bright side McKay." Lorne said smirking. "You do some of your best work under pressure."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, any feedback, positive or negative, is gratefully received. Next chapter up next weekend.


	12. Chapter 12

"Cadman." Teldy called from her bed in the infirmary, her tone was crisp and devoid of any amusement.

"Major." Cadman responded looking just as frustrated as Teldy.

"If I ordered you to give me a gun, right now, would you do it?"

"Technically you're not allowed to issue me orders right now." Cadman said after a pause. Noticing her answer was helping the Major's mood she added. "But if it was so you could shoot McKay, well I'd take the shot for you."

"No one is shooting anyone in the infirmary." Cole said approaching the pair.

"Then you should really discharge me." Teldy said.

"Not happening." Cole replied looking looking at the monitor at Teldy's bedside.

"You let Lorne go." Teldy argued.

"Major Lorne had minor burns, you have a gunshot wound." Cole said patiently. "You are not going anywhere for at least twelve hours." Glancing up at McKay, who was a few metres away, Cole added. "I'll talk to him."

"C4 would be more effective." Cadman muttered as Cole walked off.

"Dr McKay." Cole said tersely, whilst walking through the body of scientists blocking the doctor's way.

"Kinda busy." McKay commented.

"This is an infirmary not a science lab. If you want to work go to your lab." Cole said before turning back to face the other scientists and ordering.

"The rest of you out now." Rather than moving the scientists nervously glanced from Cole to McKay. Turning to look at McKay, Cole noticed the smug smile that was spreading across the physicist's face. "If you don't leave now I will allow the trainees to perform full medicals on each of you and the next time you come in you will be receiving stitches from the marines we are training, regardless of your injuries." A brief, but awkward silence followed before the scientists shuffled out of the infirmary.

"Cowards." McMay exclaimed before turning his wrath on Cole. "Do you know what you have done?"

"Reclaimed the infirmary, which is a place for the infirm."

"Mentally a lot of them are." McKay muttered as he looked at the backs of the retreating flock of scientists.

"If you want to work, leave the infirmary." Cole said ignoring the comment.

"I can't leave, Ronon would kill me."

"Why?" Jennifer croaked from the side.

"Because he is an over protective Neanderthal." McKay answered, before realising who had asked the question. "You're awake."

"I can see why you have a doctorate." Cadman commented as Cole began to shine a light in Jennifer's eyes and run tests.

"Perhaps if I had not had to have put up with your inane comments I would have been more focused."

"What inane comments?"

"Everything you say is inane."

"Better than thinking in inaneness." Cadman threw back.

"I do not think in inaneness. I'm a genius."

"Please I shared yo-"

"Hey we agreed never to mention that again." McKay cut her off.

"No we didn't." Laura retaliated.

"Quiet." Teldy snapped. Whilst Laura had the grace to look sheepish, McKay continued to look irate.

"Please stop bickering. You are worse than a married couple." The Major half-ordered.

"Married couples don't have to share bodies." Cadman pointed out, confusing Teldy who had arrived after the incident in discussion.

"Share?" McKay questioned. "You call stealing my body and making me do things with it that I have never done sharing?"

"I went for a jog." Cadman explained when she noticed Teldy's quirked eyebrow.

"And the kiss?" McKay asked.

"It was worse for Dr Beckett." Cole assured the physicist, confusing Teldy further.

"How's Jen?" Cadman immediately asked, ignoring McKay's horrified look.

"Amazingly enough asleep again. I expect her to keep drifting in and out, but she was more aware about where she was. For now she and the other patients here need to rest, if you two continue to bicker I will throw you both out."

"No bickering." Cadman assured Cole. The doctor looked suspiciously from Laura to Rodney before walking off.

oo

"Hey you." Laura said, a few hours later, noticing Jennifer was awake again.

"Hey." Jennifer croaked. As she sipped the drink Laura handed her McKay noticed that her eyes were scanning the infirmary.

"He's not here." McKay said as he noticed the worry well in Jennifer's eyes he added. "Don't worry it is not that he's pissed at you for stabbing him."

"McKay!" Both Teldy and Cadman exclaimed.

"What? It not. He is disturbingly happy about it."

"Laura?" Jennifer asked, needing answers that made sense.

"Just ignore McKay." Laura said. "Ronon's on a mission."

"Rodney said I stabbed him." Jennifer said, clearly upset and confused.

"That's not entirely accurate." Laura said as McKay muttered.

"This one I have to hear."

"You stabbed a figment of your imagination that happened to represented at a particular moment in time by Ronon." As Laura watched the confusion on Jennifer's face change to mortified horror she added. "It was not so much a stab as a deep paper cut, by Ronon's standard. Look if it was bad he would not be out on a mission right now would he?"

"It's Ronon." Jennifer said.

"True, but you are here." Laura said.

"What's the mission?" Jennifer asked.

"Um, well those hunters that you befriended are attacking the planet that sold you out. So Ronon and Sheppard and Teyla and a few others have gone to help."

"Why's Rodney here?"

"In case something happened to you Ronon wanted McKay here so he could find Ronon there."

"I was wrong, you make even less sense when I'm on drugs." Jennifer said struggling to stay awake.

"Not sure that's possible." McKay muttered under his breath, gaining a glare from Cadman.

"You should try to sleep." Laura said, noticing Jennifer's struggle. Too tired to argue Jennifer shut her eyes and said.

"Laura?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you get female leprechauns?" Jennifer asked as she drifted back to sleep.

"I thought she was off the good stuff." Laura commented to no one in particular as she sat down. After a few minutes of silence she looked up at McKay and called.

"Hey Rodney?"

"What?" McKay said defensively assuming that Laura was about to snipe at him.

"Shouldn't Ronon be back by now?"

"I'm not his keeper." McKay said. But when he saw Laura scowling at him he conceded. "I guess I could go investigate."

As Laura watched Rodney leave the infirmary she felt Major Teldy's eyes on her. Turning to face her superior she saw Teldy sporting a bemused expression.

"It's a long story." Cadman forwarded.

"Lieutenant I have no idea what the history is with you two and after hearing about stealing bodies and kissing I'm more than happy not knowing."

oo

"Any sign of him?" Sheppard asked Teyla, through the radio, as he jogged through some wooded area.

"I found his tracks."

"Then why do you sound so negative?"

"It comes to an abrupt end."

"Where?"

"Next to a waterfall."

"A waterfall?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes and there is more. There are signs of a struggle."

"Ok, I'm heading back to the Jumper now, I'll fly over the river and search for him."

"I'll make my way down on foot." Teyla said.

"Be careful." Sheppard warned.

oo

A few miles away from the waterfall Ronon struggled to heave himself out of the river onto the bank. Coughing and spluttering he dragged himself away from the river and rolled over. Lying on his back he craned his neck and looked down his body to his stomach, which his hands were clasping. Raising one hand up he saw it was stained with blood.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it was so short, I am trying to overcome a few technical difficulties at the moment. Hopefully the next one will be longer. As always thanks for all the reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

Sitting in his chair, on the bridge of the Daedalus, Caldwell tapped his fingers impatiently on the arm rest. It had been two hours since Sheppard had reported loosing Ronon. He wasn't sure of the details but assumed that Ronon had been over-vigorous in his pursuit of the hunters. He had read between the lines of the mission reports involving Ronon and knew that Ronon could act recklessly at times, but even so two hours out of contact was too much. He had pressed for Ronon to be given a tracker, but his suggestion was shot down. Ronon had not wanted a tracker, which was understandable after what the Wraith had done to him, but Sheppard could have persuaded him. Instead Sheppard allowed himself to be guided by his loyalty to his friend and here they were. Ronon missing and no way to find him.

As soon as Sheppard had reported the problem he had had the crew of the Daedalus run scans, but without a tracker there was no way to work out who or what the lifesigns were. He'd sent down marines to help with the search, but ultimately his contribution was to sit and wait. So he sat and he waited growing more and more frustrated.

When Sheppard's voice finally came over the comms system he natural reaction was to jump up and interrogate the Lieutenant Colonel for information, but it was his professional side that won out. Displaying an exterior of calm he slowly and smoothly moved his hand to the control pannel in the arm of the chair and having pressed a button said.

"Go ahead Sheppard."

"Teyla has found some tracks she thinks belongs to Ronon. It looks like he may have gone over a waterfall. I'm about to fly down the river in a Jumper."

"You need anything from us?" Caldwell asked, hoping that he could contribute in some way.

"Not at the moment. But I may need him to get beamed to the infirmary when I find him."

"Understood."

-oo-

A short while later Sheppard was flying the Jumper over the river, almost skimming the surface. On one of the heads up displays he had a lifesigns detector showing several dots along the river bank, the other displayed the scenery as it rushed by.

As he flew he second guessed the decision to come on this mission. Ronon had been adamant, but his job was to be objective. He too had wanted to solve the hunter problem, but had he rushed in? Should he have waited? Should he have had more control over Ronon? Was his leadership style too informal for Ronon? He knew he should have not let Ronon charge off by himself. Ronon had not left him much choice, but still he was the man in charge not Ronon. Then there was the tracker that Ronon had refused. He knew Caldwell would call him out on it later and right now as he was searching for his missing comrade he could not think of a defence.

Continuing to fly further from the waterfall he was beginning to think that there was no way Ronon could have made it this far downstream when he saw a glint in the distance. A glint that was coming from the same place as a dot on the heads up display.

"Teyla." He said into his radio. As soon as his call was acknowledged he continued. "I may have something, I'm going in to see if I can land."

Having set the Jumper down Sheppard jogged out of the Jumper heading towards the origin of the glinting, keeping his P90 ready, just in case. As he went on the roar of the river got louder, but still he could not see Ronon. When he finally reached the river, without finding the source of the glint, he felt his hope go. Looking round, feeling lost, he suddenly heard a deep, hoarse voice. Turning, he scanned the area for the source, still unable to see Ronon. Backing away from the river he pulled out the lifesigns detector and walked towards the small dot on the screen. Making his way through the undergrowth he finally caught sight of large, unmoving body.

"Ronon?" He called rushing to the body, which was holding a large knife that Sheppard assumed had been causing the glinting.

"Your tracking skills worse than McKay." Ronon said without moving.

"That's hurtful." Sheppard commented moments before he saw the red stain on Ronon's shirt. "What happened?"

"Spear."

"Hang in there buddy, I'm going to get you beamed up to the Daedalus." He said calmly but quickly as he tried to reach Caldwell.

"Go ahead Colonel." Caldwell responded after a brief, but from Sheppard's point of view too long, pause.

"Do you have a lock on my positon?" Sheppard asked. Again there was a pause before Caldwell said.

"Affirmative, we've got you and one other."

"The other is Ronon, please beam him to the infirmary. He needs treatment ASAP."

"Hold on." Caldwell ordered as again there was a pause. This time rather than the pause being interrupted by spoken word Ronon was engulfed in light before vanishing. Sheppard then had a long and frustrating wait before Caldwell confirmed.

"We have him. The doctors are looking at him. Do you want to be brought up here as well?" This time the pause that followed was caused by Sheppard as he debated his options.

"Negative, I'll take the Jumper back to Atlantis and fill the others in." Sheppard finally said. "But I'd appreciate if you can give Teyla a lift." He added, not wanting to leave Ronon alone.

"Acknowledged. As soon as we have Teyla we'll break orbit. See you back at Atlantis." Caldwell said, terminating the communication link leaving Sheppard to take the solitary walk back to the empty Jumper.

When he finally took his seat in the cockpit he radioed the other teams on the ground giving them various orders before setting off for the gate.

-oo-

"Colonel, please come in." Woolsey said when Sheppard knocked on his door thirty minutes later.

"Any news from the Daedalus yet?" Sheppard immediately asked, surprising the bureaucrat.

"No, should there be? Where's the rest of your team?" Woolsey questioned, wondering what he'd missed.

"Ronon was injured, the Daedalus are bringing him back." Sheppard explained.

"How badly? What exactly happened?" Woolsey asked, his concern growing.

"Sheppard, you're back." McKay said walking straight into Woolsey's office. "Where have you been? Where's Ronon?"

"I believe that Colonel Sheppard was about to answer that before your interruption." Woolsey said.

"Why are you up here?" Sheppard asked, ignoring Woolsey. "Has something happened to the doc?"

"No. She woke up and you were meant to be back when she did and you weren't"

"So Cadman sent you up to find out where we were?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes. No. She did not send me anywhere. What happened?"

"By the time we arrived at the planet the hunters had taken out a lot of the locals." Sheppard started only for McKay to interrupt.

"By taken out you mean...killed?"

"Yeah, anyone who would not provide good sport. Those who'd survived the initial attack were being hunted. We did what we could to secure and protect the locals. The other teams set up a strong hold and defended against the hunters. In total we managed to locate and secure over sixty percent of the locals and took out several of the hunters. However, the leader that we'd met on the Keller rescue mission couldn't be located, even though the locals were sure he was on the planet. Teyla, Ronon and myself ventured further from the village trying to find the leader and the other hunters who were evading us. We found several tracks and split up. Having dealt with our targets we rendezvoused, only Ronon didn't show. It appears he got into a fight, went over a waterfall, floated downstream and some where along the way got a spear in his abdomen."

"Spear? How bad is he?" McKay asked as Woolsey tried to process Sheppard's final statement.

"Not sure, he is in the hands of the Daedalus doctors. I was hoping there might have been a transmission from them."

"As I said I have heard nothing from Colonel Caldwell." Woolsey confirmed.

"So we wait." Sheppard said glumly.

"Welcome to my world." Woolsey replied ruefully.

"You should head back to the infirmary Rodney." Sheppard said. "When Ronon gets back he'll need to rest rather than chase you down for abandoning your post."

"I can't. I mean I can, but it'd be a bad idea."

"Why?"

"Because Jennifer shouldn't know that Ronon is hurt."

"So don't tell her."

"But I know he's hurt and Cadman is there and she'll know I'm lying."

"McKay if you don't go back Cadman will know something is up. Just fill her in quietly and look after the doc."

"Fine, but if anything happens it's on your head." McKay replied leaving the office.

"Was it worth it?" Woolsey asked.

"The locals thought so." Sheppard shrugged.

"Any other injuries?"

"No, our teams are all fine. They are going to stay for another seventy-two hours, just in case."

"And the primary mission objectives?"

"Achieved."

"Good. Let's hope that we have dealt with this problem before it can evolve into a galaxy threatening issue." Woolsey said as he scrutinised Sheppard. "Colonel you look exhausted. Try and get some rest."

"Sir, the Daedalus is making contact." Chuck called from the doorway before Sheppard could answer.

"Excellent." Woolsey said as Sheppard disappeared from the office. By the time Woolsey was on the control platform Caldwell was already reporting.

"We're about four hours out."

"How's Ronon?" Sheppard asked getting straight to the point.

"He's in surgery. The doctors won't give me more than that."

* * *

**A/N: ** As always thanks for all the reviews. Final chapter up next weekend.


	14. Chapter 14

"Morning." Cadman smiled at Jennifer as the doctor opened her eyes again. "How're you feeling?"

"Hurts." Jennifer croaked.

"What hurts?" Laura questioned as she stood, ready to go and get help.

"Leg, mainly."

"That's not surprising." McKay said from her other side. "It did get mangled. But if it makes you feel better it probably looked worse than it feels. My stomach still churns thinking about it."

"McKay." Laura chastised.

"What? It did."

"How bad is it?" Jennifer asked as she tried to sit up.

"See what you've done now?" Cadman scorned before trying to push Jennifer back down.

"It will make a full recovery." She assured her friend. "It'll just take a bit of time."

"What aren't you telling me?" Jennifer asked.

"If you don't believe me read your notes." Laura said defensively.

"You're hiding something." Jennifer commented. "You both look shifty."

"Shifty?" McKay asked.

"Yes Shifty. Where's Ronon?"

"On the Daedalus." Cadman and McKay said in unison, before glaring at each other.

"What's happened?" Jennifer asked getting stressed and nervous.

"Nothing unusual." McKay said.

"He's been shot? Culled?" Jennifer started.

"Ok, the details are unusual." McKay conceded. "But the upshot is that he is on the Daedalus and returning to Atlantis."

"What happened?" Jennifer demanded as she attempted to get up again, this time catching Laura off guard. Before her friend realised what was happening Jennifer was standing, then, as her leg gave out, crumpling to the floor. Only she never made contact with the floor, instead she found herself being supported by Sheppard's firm chest. Just as quickly as she stopped falling, she found herself being lifted by Sheppard and placed back on the bed.

"Not even I have disobeyed medical orders that blatantly." Sheppard said as Jennifer willed the pain to subside. "As for you two." The Lieutenant Colonel went on, turning his attention to Cadman and McKay. "You have a strange interpretation of looking after someone. What had you done to get the doc so upset?"

"Ronon?" Jennifer asked, stopping Rodney and Laura from having to answer.

"Is going to be fine. He required a bit of patching up on the Daedalus, but the doctors there assure me he'll be ok and he'll be beamed down here in the next few hours."

"What happened?" Jennifer asked. When Sheppard did not respond immediately she added. "I'll find out eventually and I'll remember if you hid something from me every time I give you a medical."

"I'll tell you everything as long as you promise to remember he'll be fine." Sheppard said before retelling the story, with more tact than he had when he recounted it to Woolsey.

-oo-

"Hey." Sheppard said as Ronon opened his eyes several hours later.

"Sheppard?" Ronon questioned, trying to work out where he was and how he got to where ever here was.

"Yeah, it's me. You are in the infirmary." Sheppard replied all too familiar with the disorientation that Ronon was feeling.

"Jennifer?"

"Next bed along, asleep."

"She-" Ronon started only for Sheppard to interrupt.

"She'll be just fine, which is very bad news for you." He paused and acknowledged Ronon's confused look before continuing. "She was kinda ticked that you went on a mission injured and that you got skewered." His words helped jog Ronon's memory causing the Satedan to look down at his stomach. "You had us worried back there, but the docs stitched you up, as long as you take it easy you'll be ok." The Lieutenant Colonel continued as Ronon started to sit up. "By easy I mean very easy, so easy in fact that you don't leave the bed."

"I'm fine." Ronon dismissed him.

"No, you're not. I said you would be fine, as in future tense would, if you rested." Sheppard argued. When his words had no effect he went on. "You know Cole wanted to keep you sedated until you were fully healed. I said there was no need and promised you'd follow orders."

"That was dumb." Ronon grimaced.

"So I'm learning." Sheppard muttered. "Where exactly are you going?"

"To Jennifer."

"That's it?"

"Yeah." Ronon replied as if Sheppard was being stupid.

"Ok, I have a plan." Sheppard said. "Lie back down and give me a minute." When he noticed Ronon was not reverting to lying down he added. "Trust me."

-oo-

"Evening." Sheppard said as he sat next to Teyla and opposite Rodney.

"Why do you look so happy?" Teyla questioned.

"You ever achieve something that you'd thought impossible?"

"All the time." McKay answered swallowing a piece of chocolate cake.

"Something everyone else thought was impossible?" Sheppard rephrased.

"All the time." McKay repeated.

"You are so not the right person to have around right now." Sheppard said.

"What is your achievement?" Teyla asked amused by the banter.

"I got Ronon to not get out of bed." Sheppard said grinning.

"You stunned him? That's low." McKay commented between mouthfuls. "And not that impressive, I mean he's stunned you, what six, seven times?"

"Eight I believe." Teyla said.

"And that was when you weren't injured." McKay added.

"I did not stun him." Sheppard protested. "I reasoned with him."

"You take a blow to the head on the planet?" McKay asked sceptically.

"No."

"You sure, because I'm sure you just used the words Ronon and reason in the same sentence."

"Ok, maybe reason was the wrong word, incentivise might be better."

"Incentivise? You taking management courses? Oh wait you bribed him?" McKay asked. "How many new marines did you have to sacrifice?"

"Funny and none."

"His appetite returned already?" McKay conjectured, wondering what Sheppard could have used as leverage.

"Says the man scoffing his second piece of chocolate cake." Sheppard shot back.

"So what did you give to persuade Ronon?" Teyla asked.

"I guess you could call it prime real estate." Sheppard said cryptically as he noticed Lorne and Teldy enter the mess hall. Standing he said. "If you'll excuse me I need to catch Lorne."

"Wait, you haven't told us what you did." McKay protested.

"Yes I did." Sheppard shrugged walking off, leaving his friends feeling confused. By the time he reached the two Majors they were just sitting down on the opposite side of the room.

"Majors." He greeted, immediately causing Teldy to try and stand. "Sit down Major. Last I heard you weren't going to be on duty for weeks. In fact I'm a little surprised to see you in the Mess Hall. I thought you were meant to be confined to quarters?"

"I needed some fresh air Sir." Teldy shrugged.

"Yet you come to the Mess Hall?" Sheppard questioned.

"Her walls were about to request a restraining order." Lorne smirked.

"Look on the bright side Major." Sheppard said. "Over the next few weeks Lorne is going to bug the hell out of you with his cheery disposition and going on missions."

"How's that a bright side?" Teldy asked confused.

"You see I remember all the times he's been like that round me, but as his superior I can't be seen to act on my frustration directly and partnering him with Ronon is not that fun after the first beating. But in four or five weeks, you'll be fit again and have many reasons to kick his six in training. Plus I'll be turning a blind eye to anything that happens, so go for it."

"Thank you Sir." Teldy said as Lorne began to look worried.

"Lorne." Sheppard said switching his focus to his other Major.

"Yes Sir." Lorne said, hiding his worry well.

"I hear that your burns are minor and you are able to return to desk duty."

"Yes Sir."

"Good. I'm going to take a couple of days off and sleep. So you are in charge."

"Have a good rest." Lorne replied.

"I will." Sheppard said as he started to walk off before looking over his shoulder and saying. "And Lorne as acting commanding officier don't forget the meeting with Woolsey at 09.00 tomorrow, or the paperwork that needs to be done before then." Lorne's head shot round to look at the retreating back of Sheppard before returning his attention to his food, shaking his head as he did so. When he looked up he saw Teldy smirking unsympathetically.

"Don't suppose you want to return to duty early?" He asked optimistically.

"Think I'll pass."

-oo-

A short while later Rodney walked towards the infirmary, wanting to know what Sheppard had done to Ronon. Teyla had advised Rodney to stay away, in case he undid any of John's good work. However, the need to know and solve this puzzle was to much so he decided to go and take a look for himself. As he approached though he was intercepted by Cadman.

"What do you want?" McKay asked wearily.

"Nice to see you to Rodney." She smiled. "And although this might bruise your ego I'm going to check up on Jen, not assault you. What are you doing here?"

"Checking up on Ronon." McKay said as Cadman fell into step beside him causing him to look over at her. Noticing he was looking at her she said.

"If I really make you feel uncomfortable I'll walk behind you or in front of you."

"No no, it's fine." McKay said.

"Good, so how've you been?"

"Since I last saw you three hours ago?" McKay questioned, drawing a nod from Cadman. "Fine. Well I've had to deal with the idiots in the science department, which I'm sure is knocking hours off my life, but it has been a whole three days before anyone tried to kill me. So I guess I've been good." McKay rambled, before falling silent.

"This is where it is customary to ask how I've been." Cadman pointed out.

"No need. You are an explosives expert who is in one piece. So I can deduce that you have successfully avoided blowing yourself up, which means you've been fine." McKay argued. "And here we are at the infirmary so-" He added before stopping mid sentence. "Where are they? Sheppard said he got Ronon to stay."

"Doctor, Lieutenant." Cole greeted looking up from a workbench. "It is nice to see you two not re-enacting a war."

"Where's Jen?"

"In the private wing." Cole said.

"What private wing?" McKay asked wondering how he had missed it all this time.

"The one Colonel Sheppard constructed. It's the curtained area over there. You are welcome to say hello, but they need to rest."

"Thanks doc." Laura smiled walking over to the small area and pulling open the curtain

"How come I never get that treatment?" McKay asked as he looked into the makeshift room of the infirmary where three beds had been pushed together. The beds were occupied by Jennifer and Ronon who were sound asleep. Ronon had wrapped himself round Jennifer.

"Not having a girlfriend is probably the first stumbling block." Cadman pointed out as she tugged on Rodney's arm. "Come on, let's leave them alone to sleep. You can buy me a drink." She added, pulling him out of the infirmary.

"Why am I buying?"

"Apart from the fact you are a perfect gentleman?" Cadman asked as she paused for effect. She waited for Rodney to look confused before adding. "The fact that you earn way more than me."

-oo-

"Ronon?" Jennifer questioned, confused to find him wrapped round her.

"Where...are you ok?" She asked while trying to work out where she was and how she got into such a large bed.

"I'm fine?" Ronon said, causing Jennifer to raise her eyebrows skeptically. Gently rubbing his thumb over her hand he asked. "How're you feeling?"

"Fine." Jennifer mirrored Ronon's words, causing him to mimic her expression. "The painkillers are good." She added. "Where are we?"

"Infirmary."

"The infirmary doesn't have king size beds." Jennifer argued.

"Sheppard rearranged the furniture." Noticing the expression crossing Jennifer's face he added. "You can criticise him later. For now just enjoy it." Jennifer looked at Ronon and relaxed, happy to lie still and silent in his arms. Soon, however, Jennifer's brain began working again and she tried to sit up, only for Ronon to gently hold her down.

"Lie still you need to rest." He ordered.

"Ronon." Jennifer said looking the Satedan in the eye. "I'm sorry I stabbed you."

"Not your fault, not deep either."

"Not the point and it was my fault. I was the one holding the knife." Jennifer argued, her voice full of guilt.

"Do you remember doing it?" Ronon asked.

"No."

"Then not your fault." He countered, silencing Jennifer for a few moments before she said.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop blaming yourself."

"I can't, you had to relive living on the run because of me, then I stab you."

"None of it was your fault, apart from choosing to leave the city without me."

"Lesson learnt. Not leaving the city again." Jennifer mumbled.

"Good." Ronon smiled before his expression turned serious. "You're safe now."

"I know."

"When you want to talk, I'm here."

"I know." Jennifer repeated, moving further into his embrace. For now though she was just happy to draw on Ronon's strength and forget.

_-The End_

_

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who read the story and for the reviews. A special thank_s _to Frankius17 for suggesting the addition of Teldy._


End file.
